To Die For
by kelli99
Summary: Set two weeks after the end of Brisingr. Eragon makes an unexpected discovery that will change the course of the war. Meanwhile, Murtagh and Thorn struggle to free themselves from the king's power. E/A M/N
1. A dark road

**A dark road**

Murtagh sat on his bed in the corner of his dark room in Urû'baen. His arms were hugged tightly around his knees which were bent up against his chest, as if he was trying to hold himself together. Despite his best efforts he felt as though he was falling apart.

It had been almost two weeks since he had fled from the elven army at Gil'ead. Murtagh and his dragon, Thorn, had been losing the fight against the ancient elven rider Oromis and his dragon Glaedr. Sensing their trouble the dark King Galbatorix had intervened by taking control of Murtagh's body. Although Murtagh had had no control over himself, he was still awake the whole time. He could feel his mouth moving but it wasn't his voice that had came out, instead it was the deep, rich, alien voice of Galbatorix. He could feel the familiar weight of Zar'roc in his hands as it knocked his opponent's sword from his hands, and then he had felt his arms swinging Zar'roc, without any hesitation or compassion towards the ancient rider...

_Murtagh..._

Thorn's familiar warning voice spoke in Murtagh's head.

Murtagh lifted his wet face off his knees to look at the red dragon sitting in the corner diagonal him, he hadn't even realised he'd been crying. He knew Thorn was right, there was no point dwelling on what he couldn't change. Galbatorix knew his and Thorn's true names and could therefore control them; force them to do his evil bidding throughout Alagaësia. Murtagh and Thorn had no choice but to carry out his orders. Once Murtagh had twisted an order in his head to prevent himself from having to capture his own younger brother and bring him before with king in Urû'baen.

_Eragon..._ Murtagh frowned thinking about his brother. Before he had been captured and brought to the king's palace Murtagh had had no idea that he and Eragon were brothers. The two of them had been good friends; growing up in the palace Murtagh had never been close to anyone before he had met Eragon and the two of them were very similar, they both enjoyed hunting and Eragon was the best swordsman Murtagh had knew, besides himself and the king. Despite their similarities Murtagh had been shocked to learn that they were brothers.

Murtagh wondered what would have happened if him and Eragon had figured out their relationship themselves. By unspoken consent neither of them had talked about their past while travailing together from Dras-Leona to the Varden, who were hidden away in the Beor Mountains, but once they were there Murtagh had been forced into revealing the truth of his heritage to Eragon. Murtagh was the son of Morzan, the dragon rider who had betrayed his order to Galbatorix and who had helped bring around the fall. After revealing the secret that he had protected for so long it had seemed impossible for Murtagh to stop. He told Eragon everything, how he was given to a wet nurse after his birth, how his mother had only been allowed to visit him every few months, how his father, Morzan had almost killed him when he was only three years old and how his mother had disappeared, only to return many months later in extremely poor health. Eragon had told Murtagh that he never even knew his mother. After disappearing for six years she had shown up at her brother Garrow's house, near Carvahall, alone and pregnant. After she had given birth she stayed around long enough to name her son Eragon before disappearing again. The only detail either of them had left out of their stories was the name of their mother_, Selena_.

Murtagh couldn't help but resent Eragon for the way their lives had turned out. It hardly seemed fair that Eragon got to be raised in Carvahall while he, Murtagh, had to live with his father, until his death and then was sent to grow up in the king's palace in Urû'baen. Eragon had a family, he had friends, he had gotten to grow up without fear and pain. As much as he didn't like to admit it to himself, Murtagh had enjoyed telling Eragon that he too was the son of a monster. He had felt a strange savage pleasure at seeing the pain in his younger brother's eyes as he had realised that Murtagh was telling the truth. It made Murtagh feel better somehow to know that someone else would have to share the same burden he had been forced to carry his whole life.

Thorn's voice again interrupted his thoughts. _I didn't choose a farm boy to be my rider Murtagh, I chose you. Eragon may have something's that you don't, but if you hadn't grown up in __Ur__û'baen and if you hadn't been captured and brought back, I could never of hatched for you._

Murtagh lifted his head again and smiled slightly._ Yes_, he thought, _but Eragon's a rider too remember, he has Saphira._

_You would rather be the rider of blue-scales than of me?_

__Murtagh felt hurt coming across the mental link that he and Thorn shared. He crawled down off his bed and went to curl up next to his best friend. _No that's not what I meant at all... I'm sorry, I love you Thorn; you're the only good thing in my life._

_Good, _Thorn said.

Murtagh could tell he hadn't offended him too bad, he could feel Thorn was feeling a bit more cheerful. Making a mental note to be more careful of his thoughts, Murtagh laid down against Thorn's side, being careful to avoid his tail which had been bitten by the giant gold dragon Glaedr during their battle atGil'ead. Murtagh had heeled it as best he could but it was still caused Thorn pain. Sorrow engulfed Murtagh as the memories of Gil'ead came rushing back, threatening to tear him apart again.  
>Thorn however didn't seem to notice Murtagh's distress, he had became suddenly distracted.<p>

_I wouldn't really blame you._

_What?_ Murtagh tore himself away from his dark thoughts.

_I wouldn't blame you... she really is a fantastic flyer, and she is so strong and proud, and her talons they are so strong... I would know. _Thorn made a deep noise in his throat that startled Murtagh until he realised that the dragon was laughing.

Chills ran through Murtagh's spine upon hearing his dragon's thoughts, fortunately Thorn was not paying attention.

Because of Murtagh's lingering sense of loyalty to Eragon and The Varden, he and Thorn struggled enough when fighting against Eragon and Saphira, if Thorn was developing any sort of feelings towards Saphira it would make things a lot harder on him. Unsure of what to say Murtagh stuttered but was saved having to answer by the door being flung open harshly.

The man standing in the door way was tall, about a head taller than Murtagh, he had wide shoulders and thick arms. His straight black hair fell messily around his face and he wore a sneer on his face as he looked down at Murtagh. Despite the man's build he was not a soldier; he wore the red robes of an imperial magician. Murtagh recognised the man as his caretaker Ywain.

Ywain was perhaps six years older than Murtagh. Murtagh didn't know much about him besides the fact he was an incredibly powerful and ruthless magician. Despite his powerful appearance Ywain wasn't much of a swordsman, in fact Murtagh had seen children who thought better than Ywain. During his rider training Ywain had said that he wanted to test Murtagh's ability with a sword. It always brought a smile to Murtagh's face to remember the look on Ywain's face as Murtagh had disarmed him and had had pressed his sword against Ywain's throat within ten seconds. Embarrassed Ywain had lashed out with his magic, sending scorching pain throughout Murtagh's body.

"What do you want?" Murtagh spat at Ywain. Despite Ywain superior magical ability Murtagh wasn't remotely scared of the man, he knew if Ywain ever tried anything the king would have his head. Murtagh was far more valuable to the king.

Ywain smiled, "where are your manners Murtagh?" he said in an overly friendly voice that greatly annoyed Murtagh.

At Thorn's warning Murtagh bit back the reply on his tongue and instead contented himself with merely glaring at the magician.

Ywain laughed, clearly pleased at angering Murtagh. "The king wants to see you immediately," he said. Ywain smiled again, but the smile didn't reach his eyes which were full of hate, "I do suggest that you remember your manners with him".  
>Ywain swept out of the room without another word leaving Murtagh with no choice but to follow.<p>

Murtagh stood outside the kings throne room with Ywain, silently listening as a spy from The Varden gave a report to the king. Thorn had remained behind but he would still hear what the king wanted to say through their mental link.

"A shade?" The king asked, "in Feinster? Are you sure?"

Murtagh lent closer to the door listening closely. Shades were among the most evil of creatures in Alagaësia. They were created when evil spirits took hold of a person and over powered them until they had complete control of the person's body. If there was indeed a shade in Feinster, where last Murtagh heard The Varden were attacking, then it was indeed troubling news. Shades were extremely dangerous, not only were they powerful magicians, but they were extremely strong and fast. The king once had a shade in his employment, Durza. Before he had been forced into serving the king Murtagh had came face to face with Durza. He could only watch helplessly as it had fought with Eragon. Eragon was a skilled swordsman but he was no match for the shade, it had been a miracle that they had escaped the encounter alive. Eragon had later defeated Durza in the battle at Farthen Dûr, a feat so remarkable it had earned him the name 'Shadeslayer'.

"I... I'm quite sure my lord," the spy stammered. "They say that when the magicians of Feinster realised that The Varden were going to win, they retreated into the keep and created the monster".

"Created?" Murtagh heard the excitement in the kings voice and felt dread engulf him. He knew the king well enough to know what was going to happen next. The king would want to create as many of the abominations as possible and, Murtagh shivered, besides the king and Ywain Murtagh was the most powerful magician in the empire. The king never done any work himself, he was certainly going to order Murtagh and Ywain to experiment until they could replicate the evils of Feinster's magicians.

"And what happened to this shade? You say it was defeated, how?" Murtagh could hear anger in the kings voice.

"The dragon rider Eragon and the elf Arya, from what I was heard the shade had the elf by the throat before it was somehow distracted by the rider, Eragon. The elf made the most of the shades distraction and stabbed it though the heart."

The king was silent for a while. "Very well," he said, "your dismissed, return to The Varden."

Murtagh backed away from the door as he heard footsteps approaching. The spy looked at him as they walked past. Murtagh ignored him and kept his gaze straight ahead. While The Varden called Murtagh a traitor, he had no choice. It sickened him to think that someone could betray their family and friends and yet continue to live among them, spying on them and supplying information that could lead to their deaths.

The king stared at the wall silently for a few moments; he seemed to be doing some very quick thinking. Finally he looked over to the doorway were Murtagh was waiting.

"Enter," he said.


	2. Closer

**Closer**

Eragon's eyes flew open as Saphira dropped suddenly in the sky. He quickly scanned the horizon searching for any sign of Thorn in the distance. The skies were clear. Eragon sighed in relief, he hadn't really expected to see Thorn and Murtagh, after all he had seen Thorn's injury through Glaedr's eyes, Murtagh would have had no choice but to flee from the elves. When they had arrived at Gil'ead Queen Islanzadí had confirmed his suspicions saying that neither rider nor dragon had been sighted since the disastrous encounter in which Oromis and Glaedr had lost their lives. Still Eragon was starting to feel nervous; the battle had taken place almost two weeks ago now, that was plenty of time for either Murtagh or Galbatorix to heal Thorns injury.

_They could be flying here right now_, Eragon thought.

Saphira didn't say anything in reply but Eragon could sense anger in her. He knew that Saphia wanted Murtagh and Thorn to come, she wanted revenge.  
>He couldn't blame her, he was angry too, but at the same time he knew it wasn't Murtagh and Thorn who were to blame, it was Galbatorix. Eragon also knew that he wasn't strong enough to take on Galbatorix yet. If Galbatorix chose to possess Murtagh next time they were fighting then Eragon knew he would stand no chance.<br>All in all Eragon thought it would be best to return to The Varden as soon as possible. Nasuada would certainly think so. The Varden's leader had been against allowing Eragon to fly to Gil'ead for Oromis and Glaedr's funeral.

"It's too dangerous," she had said, "what if Murtagh is still there? You're flying right into trouble! And what of the Varden? You can't leave us, the closer we get to Urû'baen the more we need you, you can't just leave!"

The two had argued passionately, neither of them refusing to give in until Saphira had intervened. Saphira had convinced Nasuada to allow Eragon to fly to Gil'ead but only for two weeks, she had promised Nasuada that she would have Eragon back to The Varden well before they were due to attack the city of Belatona. Reluctantly, Nasuada had agreed.

Truthfully Eragon was glad that his two weeks with the elves were almost up. It hadn't been a very pleasant trip. The funeral had been emotional for Eragon. He felt as though he had lost a third father, first Garrow, then Brom and now Oromis. He also seemed to be living in a constant state of fear; for some reason he was expecting Murtagh to fly in and attack the elvan camp at any moment.

Adding to his misery was the attitude of the elves. Last time Eragon and Saphira had seen the elves they were always highly courteous to Eragon and worshipped Saphira like a goddess; now they completely ignored them. Eragon suspected that word of Saphira's attack on the sacred Menoa tree had already reached them. The only elves that seemed to even notice Eragon were his elf guards, Arya, Queen Islanzadí and much to Eragon's surprise, Vanir. In fact looking back Vanir's presence was the only good thing about the trip. Besides from flying with Saphira, sparring with Vanir was the only thing that took his mind off things. Eragon couldn't believe it but he was starting to consider the elf as a friend.

Worse for Eragon than the poor attitudes of the elves, were his dreams. When he wasn't constantly replying the death of Oromis, as seen through Glaedr's eyes, in his sleep he has having strange nightmares of being followed around by Murtagh. Every time Murtagh attempted to speak to Eragon his eyes would grow suddenly fearful and he would choke on his tongue. Galbatorix's voice would then come from Murtagh's mouth, _Eragon...  
><em>Eragon jumped as Saphira's feet suddenly touched down on the grassy land next to the elves temporary sparring grounds, he had been so preoccupied with his thoughts he wasn't aware they had reached the camp.

"Shadeslayer!"

Eragon looked over to see Vanir sparring with two young elves and waving to him at the same time. Eragon laughed and waved back. Eragon watched as Vanir swang his sword at the two elves, knocking both their weapons from their hands in the same blow. Smiling to himself Vanir left the two awe struck elves and ran over to Eragon.

"Always the show off," Eragon said sliding down from Saphira's back.

"Ha!" replied Vanir, "you just wait till I get this thing off my arm," he said tapping the splint on his arm, "then you'll see me show off!"

Behind them Saphira chuckled. It had been Eragon who had broke Vanir's arm during their last fight in Ellesméra.

"Oh shut up Saphira," Vanir said still smiling.

Saphira took a step closer to Vanir. Quick as a flash her paw shot upwards, knocking him over and then holding him down tightly.

_Dead_, she mocked.

* * *

><p>Eragon was still laughing when the leader of his elvan guard, Blödhgarm, approached.<p>

Blödhgarm put his fingers to his lips signifying that he would not distort the truth and they exchanged the greetings of the elves.

"Greetings Shadeslayer, Bjartskular and Vanir-finiarel," Blödhgarm said after the elfish greetings were done.

"Greetings Blödhgarm," Eragon replied, another reason he wanted to get back to The Varden, normally he didn't mind the overly polite ways of the elves but they were really starting to get to him lately.

"The queen would like to see you," Blödhgarm said.

Eragon grimaced at Vanir and then he and Saphira followed Blödhgarm to the queens command tent. Of all the leaders of the free forces Eragon liked Queen Islanzadí the least, she quite often seemed cold and erratic.

The first thing Eragon noticed in the Queens tent was Arya sitting in the corner. Her raven hair was mostly pulled back off her face but was messy. Her emerald eyes were sparkling, Eragon was sure she had been crying. Eragon quickly moved his gaze to the queen; she was almost as beautiful as her daughter.

Eragon quickly touched his fingers to his lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin" he said speaking first to honour her higher status.

"Atra du evarínya ono varda," Queen Islanzadí said. She seemed impatient so Eragon didn't speak the optional third line of the greeting, instead choosing to wait and see what she wanted.

"Eragon!"

Eragon jumped, he knew that voice but it wasn't Islanzadí's or Arya's. It was then he noticed the queen's scrying mirror propped up against the table.

"Nasuada!"

Not for the first time Eragon was surprised to find just how much he had missed The Varden's leader.

" I was just about to leave, I promise we'll be back soon," Eragon said, concerned Nasuada was scrying him to find out why he hadn't returned yet.

Nasuada smiled, "I know that's not an issue. I needed to talk to you because The Varden has had some problems." Nasuada must have seen the look of terror on Eragon's face because she added quickly, "not any serious problems, the clean-up at Feinster just took longer than we anticipated; we had to hold back our departure a week".

Eragon breathed a sigh of relief; glad that despite their set back The Varden was for the most part doing well.

"However that means that we don't need you to return for another week," Nasuada said.

"You want me to stay with the elves for another week?" Eragon asked. No doubt Nasuada thought she was doing Eragon a favour, he had after all begged her to let him come in the first place. Eragon knew that he couldn't tell Nasuada that he wished to return at risk of offending Islanzadí or Arya.

"I'm sorry Eragon but no, I would still like you to return as soon as possible but I think with more time you could perhaps fly back over the Hadarac Desert, it is sure to be a lot safer."

Trying to hide his relief Eragon remembered the terrifying journey over the empire. He and Arya had travelled together on Saphira while Blödhgarm and the rest the guards had marched. Never had Eragon and Saphira travelled so openly in the empire but they had had no choice if they had wanted to arrive at Gil'ead in time for the funeral. The Journey, which in reality had taken just two days, had seemed to take an eternity to Eragon. The path had taken them almost directly over Dras-Leona and far too close to Urû'baen for Eragon's liking. Eragon was constantly expecting Murtagh and Thorn to appear on the horizon as they were flying to Urû'baen. How they had missed each other Eragon didn't know.

"Yes, your right," Eragon said.

"Very well," Nasuada said, "I'll see you when you get back," she smiled goodbye and signalled to an unknown magician to end the spell.

Eragon stood up and faced the Queen. "Anything else your majesty?" he asked.

"Yes actually," she said, "I wanted let you know, Arya will not be returning to The Varden with you".

Eragon felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. He looked at the elf who was still sitting in the corner. Although he hadn't seen much of her in the last two weeks she was one of the most of the important people in his life, he had been looking forward to spending some time with her. He hated the idea of leaving without her, not knowing when she would return.

"Why?" he asked, addressing Arya.

Arya opened her mouth to reply but Islanzadí spoke before she could. "After recent events I have decided to spend some more time with my daughter, she will march back to The Varden in a few days with the rest of your gaurd."

Knowing that it would be pointless to argue Eragon nodded. "I understand, is there anything else?"

"Not for now," Islanzadí said, "I'll see you before you leave".

Eragon nodded and swept out of the tent to find Saphira.


	3. Orders

**Orders**

A familiar feeling of dread filled Murtagh as he entered the king's throne room with Ywain. The two men stopped before Galbatorix and bowed.

"Murtagh," the king said, his voice sending cold shivers down Murtagh's spine, "I have new orders for you".

Murtagh felt sorrow coming from Thorn, pouring through his mental link. He felt pain of his own but pushed it away. "What would you have me do?"

Murtagh saw the Galbatorix smile slightly. He thought it may have been due to Murtagh's new found obedience. Murtagh had no loyalties to the king but he had realised that there was no point arguing, the last time he had questioned Galbatorix's orders it had been in front of some of the king's guard. Galbatorix had been furious and Murtagh had been punished severally. The sight of the king's smile angered Murtagh, he would have dearly loved to give the king a piece of his mind but held his tongue. Whatever he said would not be worth the punishment.

"The Varden succeeded in capturing Feinster. I had suspected that their next target would be Belatona, one of my spies has just confirmed this. I want you to fly out and help protect the city. I am sending an army of two-hundred painless soldiers to assist you however the majority of my army will be going to defend Dras-Leona. If Belatona falls you are to join my army in Dras-Leona; understood?"

Murtagh nodded.

"Good. The Varden have only just begun their march; you should have plenty of time before they reach Belatona, you should take advantage of this and plan an ambush".

Murtagh gulped; Eragon wasn't with The Varden. Murtagh had seen him flying towards Gil'ead after the attack on the elves. As he had no current orders to attempt to capture Eragon, Murtagh had hidden and waited for Eragon to pass. He hadn't mentioned this to the king. If Galbatorix knew he would have taken advantage of Eragon's absence and ordered Murtagh to attack The Varden as soon as he arrived back in Urû'baen. Without Eragon there to protect them The Varden would be slaughtered.

Thinking quickly Murtagh said, "You want me to attempt to ambush The Varden? Your painless soldiers won't reach them in time. Surely you don't expect me to go up against Eragon and Saphira, Eragon's elvan guards, Du Vrangr Gata and the entire varden army alone?"

The king looked angry. "I am no fool Murtagh! Of course you will not be facing the entire varden force. I've decided The Varden's current leader has caused us too much trouble. She is protected too well for any of my spies to make an attempt on her life so it will be all up to you. I don't you to take any un-necessary risks or detours, straight in and make sure you are not hurt before Belatona".

Murtagh stared blankly at the king. Hundreds of different emotions ran through his mind. Hesensed Thorn's confusion and realised that the dragon was trying to contact him but was unable to. Murtagh's grief and horror was acting as a powerful mental barrier. Murtagh tried to remove the barrier; he tried to move his body to respond to the king but he couldn't, his brain seen to have stopped working.

The king laughed. "Yes I've seen your memories; I understand this is going to be a difficult mission for you but don't worry I've thought very hard about the oaths you will swear to me, there is no way you'll be able to get out of it".

The king handed Murtagh a roll of parchment which he reluctantly took. On the parchment were fifteen lines in the ancient language that the king expected Murtagh to resight.

Murtagh scrolled down the list, "No," he said dropping the list to the floor, "I won't do it".

Before he had time to defend himself Galbatorix's fist slammed into the side of his face sending Murtagh backwards and onto the cold hard floor.

Gasping for breath Murtagh heard to the king utter a single word in the ancient language. His arms and legs were suddenly being pinned tightly to the floor, the invisible force crushing his joints, at the same time fire shot though his veins causing his blood to boil. Unable to move Murtagh threw his head back and screamed. He was dimly aware of Thorn absorbing some of his pain trying to help but it didn't seem to make a difference. Murtagh thought he heard a dragon roarin the distance.

Darkness started to gather on the edge of his vision, dearly seeking the relief it would bring Murtagh welcomed un-consciousness but before it could come the pain stopped.

His skin red raw from the heat that had just passed through his body Murtagh sat up. Galbatorix was looking down at him with a cold hard look, to his right Ywain looked positively delighted.

The king muttered something under his breath. Again Murtagh dropped to the ground he shuddered as is skin tingled all over; it felt as though thousands of bugs were crawling about just under his skin. Galbatorix had said his true name.

As soon as he felt in control of his body again Murtagh sat back up. Galbatorix shoved the parchment back into his hands.

"Read," the king instructed.

Murtagh felt himself talking against his will. Silent tears ran down his face as he strained to make himself stop but his efforts were useless.

"Good," the king said when he had completed the binding oaths, "you run along and pack now; you'll be travelling alone, Ywain is going to remain here and assist me with a little experiment".


	4. Road home

**Road home**

_Eragon?_ Saphira asked.

_Yes?_ He replied, stopping to take a break from packing the saddle bags.

_I've been thinking; we have a week to fly through the Hadarac Desert, is that enough time to visit Du fells N__á__ngor__ö__th?_

_Maybe..._

Eragon didn't know much about the mountains except that they were located in the middle of the Hadarac desert and had been the ancient mating grounds of the dragons.

Sounding desperate Saphira said, _Glaedr told us that before the time of the riders, some ancient dragons stored their Eldunar__í in the mountains. It is possible that some may have been left behind when they were moved to Vroengard to be placed under the protection of the riders._

Eragon thought about it for a moment.

_Even if any Eldunarya were left behind I would think they would be long gone; Galbatorix surely thought to check there in__ his search. But still I can understand why it would be important for you to go there. You are the last free dragon in __Alaga__ë__sia, it is important for you to understand your heritage._

_So can we go?_

_Of course Saphira, although I don't know why you asked for my permission, we both know you would have flown there anyway and there would have been nothing I could do to stop you._

Saphira chuckled_, yes but it's polite to ask. _

* * *

><p>Eragon had just finished strapping the last of his saddle bags to Saphira when he heard footsteps approaching them from behind. He turned around to see Queen Islanzadí along with Arya and to Eragon's slight surprise Vanir.<p>

Islanzadí stepped forward first. After they had exchanged the proper greetings the Eragon said, "Thank you for your hospitality your majesty. I had hoped to meet the elves under better circumstances but anyway thank you."

The queen nodded in reply. "Safe flight shadeslayer, it has been a privilege to have you among us and remember you are always welcome in Ellesméra".

"Thank you".

Islanzadí stepped backwards as Arya stepped forward.

"I'm sorry to leave you," she said.

"That's ok; I understand why you are staying. Thank you for keeping me company on the journey here, I know I wasn't the best company".

"Neither was I Eragon, thank you for understanding. I hope my journey doesn't take too long. I'm going to miss your company my friend".

Eragon was pleasantly surprise when Arya took a step closer to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Promise me you will stay safe," she whispered in his ear.

"I promise," he whispered in return.

As she stepped back Arya kept her eyes looking straight down at the ground refusing to look at any of them.

Next it was Vanir who stepped forward. Eragon noticed for the first time that he was carrying a travelling pack.

Islanzadí spoke again, "while Arya is taking some time off we need a new ambassador to The Varden. I was going to assign Blödhgarm the position until Vanir here volunteered. He is a skilled swordsman, magician and has a way with words, he would make a fine replacement, although I am surprised that he volunteered seeing as he has turned the job down before".

Vanir shugged, "the job never included riding around on a dragon before," he said. "That is of course if you'll have me Shadeslayer".

Eragon struggled not to laugh at Vanir's attempt to be respectful to Eragon in front of the queen. "I suppose you'll do".

* * *

><p>Eragon had Saphira land late in the afternoon; Saphira had objected at first but they were not in any hurry and they had already made good time to the edge of the Hadarac Desert.<p>

As he stared aimlessly into the fire Eragon hear the sound of metal against metal, he recognised it as the sound of a sword being slowly drawn behind him. As quick as a flash Eragon drew Brisinger and spun around just in time to block the sword which was being wielded by Vanir.

Eragon lifted Brisinger with all his strength forcing Vanir to retreat a few steps and giving himself time to stand up.

"What were you thinking about you seemed a thousand miles away?" Vanir asked, lunging at Eragon with his sword at the same time.

Eragon blocked the blow and pushed forward taking his advantage. "None of your business!" he said.

Vanir got his sword down just quick enough to defend himself and the retreated a few steps ready to launch another attack.

"You didn't you tell me you wanted to spar we could have blocked the edges of our swords!" Eragon yelled.

Vanir ran at Eragon slashing his sword down from above his head. Eragon blocked the blow but Vanir's sword slid down the edge of the blade cutting across the top of Eragon's hand and wrist. This time it was Eragon who was forced into retreating.

"This way more fun. You wouldn't happen to have been thinking of a certain elf we know would you?"

Eragon took a step to left stalking Vanir; he could feel blood covering his hand but he ignored the pain.

"Despite what you may think Vanir I don't spend all daydreaming about you"

Vanir laughed, "I'm Flattered that of all the elves you thought of me first but no, I was thinking of someone else, black hair, green eyes, rather attractive?"

Eragon ran recklessly at Vanir. Vanir swung his sword at Eragon who ducked under the blade. Eragon was about to take advantage of the opening when his foot slipped in the loose sand. He quickly scrambled to him feet and retreated but not before opening up a deep gash in Vanir's leg.

Eragon could feel his cheeks going red, "Who Arya?" he asked in a would-be casual voice.

Vanir was clutching at the gash on his leg, Eragon decided to give him time to heal it and used the time to fix his own hand.

"Waíse heill. Who Arya?" Vanir imitated Eragon and grinned. "Please Eragon I'm not blind, I saw the look on your face when she hugged you in Gil'ead".

Eragon's cheeks were burning; he ignored the question and charged at Vanir. Their swords met with a loud clang.

The pair traded blows at a speed that would have seemed impossible even to some elves. Eragon was forcing Vanir back.

Eragon brought Brisinger up, twisting the hilt so quickly Vanir had no time to react. Vanir's sword flew from his hand. Eragon quickly brought Brisinger up to Vanir's throat.

"Dead," he said, "I'm going to start cooking tea."


	5. Turnaround

**Turnaround**

Murtagh rubbed his fingers over his temples in small circles. He had been thinking hard all day but the only thing he had gained was a spitting headache.

For perhaps the hundredth time Murtagh ran over the oaths he had been forced into swearing in his head. Galbotorix was unwilling to make the same mistake he had when he had send Murtagh after Eragon; he had foreseen any possible loophole, there was no manipulating the orders.

__Maybe Eragon could stop him in time. No, Eragon wasn't with the Varden and Galbotorix had ordered that he wasn't to attempt to contact any of the Varden to warn then, especially not his brother.

Murtagh slammed his fist against the dirt in the camp he had set up at the end of Ramr River; frustrated, his thought had been going round and round in circles all day.

He and Thorn had left Urû'baen for Feinster early that morning but had only travelled a few leagues during the day. They were stalling, but to what end Murtagh didn't know. It was hopeless; there was no way of escaping what they had to do.

_There is one this you haven't considered yet_, Thorns voice flooded Murtagh's head.

Murtagh looked around but he couldn't see Thorn anywhere; the dragon had set out hunting hours ago. Murtagh didn't know where he was but knew he couldn't be far if he was still in range of their mental link.

_And what is that?_ Murtagh responded. He thought he knew what Thorn was going to say and truthfully he had considered it but it was far too difficult it would be almost impossible especially in the time they had.

Although he hadn't meant for Thorn to hear the last part Thorn responded, _since when is anything in our life easy? Besides it seems to me that if she really is important to you that it would be worth the trouble._

_Of course but we don't even know if it would work, all we have is Eragon's word and besides... Wait, what did you mean if she is important to me? I hardly know her. She isn't important to me I just don't take any pleasure from killing innocent people._

_You can lie to yourself Murtagh but you can't lie to me. I think we should try it._

__Murtagh's mind filled with a picture of their camp site from a distance. Thorn was showing him that he wasn't far away.

_But who's to say it would work? I mean Eragon only got the idea of those elves. Who knows what they have been teaching him or why. I don't trust them._

_Is it not worth a try? You only got the idea of not trusting elves from Galbotorix and I certainly don't trust him! Have you ever actually met an elf?_

__Murtagh thought, _Yes I have. Her name was Arya and..._

_Have you ever met an elf who wasn't unconscious at the time?_

_Well no... Ok we can try it but I really don't think it will work. Where do we even start? Like I told Eragon I'm a good person, I've dealt with my circumstances as best I could._

_ Would you have me change myself by becoming a bad person?_

__It was a moment before Thorn replied. _I know you've done the best that you could but sometimes I think... don't take this the wrong way but sometimes I think that it's not enough._

__Murtagh felt as though he had received a physical blow. In all his life Thorn was the one person who had understood him, Thorn understood why he was the way he was, Thorn had accepted him... or so he had thought.

Through his shock Murtagh could hear the loud thud of the wind beneath Thorn's wings. As the dragon entered the camp his big frightened eyes looked at Murtagh with regret.

_I'm sorry... You're right I know how much misery you have had to deal with, I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to say, I meant nothing by it._

__Now Murtagh was angry. _Yes you did; you think that I am a horrible person, just like Eragon and Nasuada do. You're just scared that I'll be mad at you. Are you really that insecure that you can't stand to tell me the truth because I will get mad at you? Why can't you be like a real dragon!_

__Without another word Murtagh snatched up his bedroll and stormed to the other side of the clearing. He could feel how much his words had cut at Thorn. Hurt flooded across their mental link. The pain was so intense it brought tears to his eyes. Murtagh shut his mind off from Thorn; he was alone with his anger. He had thought of everyone Thorn at least understood and cared for him.

Slowly as his anger died Murtagh began to feel sorry for what he had said. It wasn't Thorn's fault he was the way it was. Galbatorix was the one who had twisted his mind. Galbatorix had made him feel no better than a worthless killer. Still Murtagh wasn't ready to apologise, not yet.

* * *

><p>The sun was only just beginning to rise when Murtagh woke up. He groaned, he had intended to sleep in as to waste time. Sitting up he saw Thorn was awake watching the sunrise. Thorn looked exhausted; Murtagh wondered if he had slept at all and was instantly filled with guilt, it hadn't been his intention to hurt Thorn he had snapped without thinking.<p>

Murtagh slowly walked over and sat against Thorn's side. For a long time neither of them said anything, the memory of yesterdays fight hung in the air between them.

Finally Thorn said _I'm sorry_.

Murtagh took a deep breath. _No Thorn I'm sorry. You were right about everything. I do care about her but more than that I don't want to be this person anymore. I don't want to be a puppet and sit back and do nothing as Galbatorix pulls my stings. Eragon was right, you were right, we have to change who we are. I will not become a worse person, I will become better. You were only trying to help, to point out my weaknesses; I should have listened to you._

Thorn was silent for a while. _And is that what you were doing, pointing out my weaknesses? Do you wish I was more like Saphira or__Shruikan_ _even?_

_Yes, I do._

__Shock and hurt burst through their mental link. Murtagh felt Thorn try to cut off their connection my shielding his mind but he couldn't do it. Thorn had never been able to shield his mind, in battle he had always relied of an eldunarí to do it for him; Murtagh had always suspected it had been a side effect of Galbatorixs medlling.**  
><strong>Murtagh did not withdraw his mind to allow the connection to be broken_, I love you Thorn and I know this is difficult but you were right if this is important to us then it will be worth it. I'll give you a chance to help me but for now please let me help you._

Thorn stopped trying to sever their connection _help me?_ His voice was like a whisper.

_Help you change yourself. You must have noticed how different you are to other dragons, Shruikan and the__eldunar__ís._ _All of them are so proud of who they are, proud to be dragons, even though each and every one of them has been broken by Galbatorix they are still confident in themselves and in who they are. And I know for a fact that you have noticed how proud Saphira is, you told me so yourself._ _You are as strong of a dragon as any of them, you have held yourself against Saphira, her master Glaedr and even Shruikan, and yet you still think yourself worthless._

_But I always had the eldunar__ís when ever I was..._

_But nothing Thorn you should be proud of who you are._

_Who would be proud to be a killer?_

__Murtagh ignored the question. _So, I've told you how you can change, what about me how could I have done better?_

_Well, _Thorn said cautiously_ I think your brother was right, you have to let go of your anger._

__Even as Thorn said the words Murtagh felt anger ignite inside him. He remembered only too well what Eragon had said, let go of his anger, what a ridiculous idea. He remembered what he had told Eragon, anger defines us... but he didn't let himself snap at Thorn, _and how would I do that?_

__Seemingly more confident now Thorn said, _you blame everyone but yourself for how your life has turned out. I know you have had it rough but you always dwell on the negatives. I think to change yourself you have to look at the positives in your life and learn to forgive those who have wronged you._

__Before he could stop himself his anger exploded and he was yelling at Thorn both in his mind and aloud. "Forgive! You would have me forgive my father for hiding me away from my own mother? You would have me forgive him for slicing open my back, for almost killing me when I was only three years old? You would have me forgive my mother, should I forgive her for leaving me in Urû'baen with my father and hiding Eragon away safely in Carvahall? And what of the Varden and everyone else who treated me like a monster just because of who my father was! And I suppose I should forgive Galbatorix too, I mean sure he tortured us, imprisoned us and forced us to do his dirty work but that's ok!"

After Murtagh finished his rant there was a long silence before Thorn whispered,_ if it is important then it is worth it._


	6. Dreams

**Dreams**

_Eragon howled as he felt Zar'roc slash Oromis from shoulder to hip. He felt a strange force gathered inside him, he released it pushing Thorn and Murtagh away from them. Eragon tucked his wings against his side and dove towards Gil'ead and Islanzad__í__'s spellcasters. He could feel his consciousness slipping away; with all his effort he poured strength into Oromis's body. Glaedr... _release me, do not mourn me_._

Eragon woke from his waking dreams in a start. He wondered if he would ever be free of this nightmare, then he wondered if it wasn't his nightmare but Glaedr's. He looked over to the saddle bags were the ancient dragon's eldunarí sat. Glaedr still hadn't spoken to Eragon or Saphira, they hadn't pushed him; they could scarcely imagine the pain he must be in. Perhaps, thought Eragon ,he is reaching out in his sleep without even knowing it.

"Master?" Eragon went to near the bags.

There was no reply.

_Careful._

Eragon turned to look at Saphira. Without saying anything further she nodded in the direction of Vanir. Eragon cursed his own recklessness, he trusted Vanir with his life but the secret of the eldunarí wasn't to be shared with anyone else unless it was absolutely necessary. Glaerdr himself had stressed the importance of it saying that for the sake of the few dragons who remained eldunarí's are their power must not become common knowledge

As if he had felt Eragon's gaze Vanir's eyes opened. He noticed Eragon watching him and shot him a questioning look.

"Good morning," Eragon said, "I was just wondering when you were going to be up," he lied thankful that they were not speaking in the ancient language.

"Well I'm up now, so when are we leaving?" Vanir asked eagerly.

Eragon laughed as he watched Vanir leap up and start packing. Vanir had taken to flying a lot better than Orik had.

"No breakfast?"

"We can have breakfast in the air," he through a bag at Eragon's chest, "Come on! Pack!"

* * *

><p>The bland landscape passed by in a blur. The desert sand continued as far as Eragon could see. In the distance he thought he could see the mountain tops of their target Du fells Nángoröth however they wouldn't reach them until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. While they were flying Eragon transferred some of his energy into the Belt of Beloth the Wise. Saphira was humming happily below him; she was thrilled to be flying with Eragon in the Hadarac Desert again.<p>

"This is amazing I wish Lita could see me now," Vanir said.

Eragon turned around, Vanir was looking around smiling.

"Who is Lita?"

"My sister"

"Sister?" with a start Eragon realised just how little he knew about the elf's life.

"Yeah she is only a few years younger than me, she lives in Osilon so you wouldn't have met her, but she loves the old dragon rider stories, she would be so jealous of me," Vanir laughed.

"How old are you?"

"I've never told you? I'm only just older than Arya, one hundred and twenty."

"Why does she live in Osilon?"

"That's where we were born. My whole family lives there."

"Your whole family?" It seemed odd to Eragon to hear Vanir talking about a family, he had never really seemed particularly close to anyone.

"Well Lita, my mother and my grandparents. My father died."

"I'm sorry. When did you leave Osilon?"

"Twenty four years ago," Vanir's usual cheerful air had vanished, his thoughts seemed a hundred miles away.

"Why?"

Vanir hesitated before he answered, "My mother thought it would be for the best, perhaps she was right".

Vanir was clearly going to say no more. Eragon was startled by his sudden change in mood, he had never seen him look so upset and vulnerable.

"What about your family?" Vanir asked.

"I grew up in Caravahall," Eragon looked around to see if Vanir recognised the name, he seemed to. "I lived with my uncle Garrow, he was my mother's brother, and my cousin Roran," Eragon said.

"What of your parents, are they..."

"They're both dead," Eragon said shortly.

"I'm sorry, did you know them?"

"My mother no, she left Caravahall just after she gave birth to me, but it's ok, I know she had her reasons." Eragon was careful not to say too much, his mother Selena had been Morzan's Black Hand. He wasn't ashamed of her but he didn't want people to know that he was related to Murtagh. Nasuada had thought that if people were to know it could undermine their faith in him. He wasn't sure if Vanir would recognise Selena's name, few knew her as anything other than the Black Hand but he didn't want to take the chance. "My father I knew but not as a father. I only found out the name of my father three days before Feinster," he turned to watch Vanir's reaction, "my father was Brom".

Vanir's mouth dropped open, his eyes darted around Eragon's face searching for any features he had inherited. Eragon smiled that was the first thing everyone seemed to do.

"Oh yeah, I can kind of see a resemblance, but then who was your mother? Brom was undercover in Morzan's castle about the time you were born; he must have met your mother there?"

Eragon's blood went cold, not even Brom's old friend Jeod had made that connection.

"I don't know."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"I didn't."

"Why did you hesitate?" Vanir asked again this time in the ancient language.

Eragon try to say he didn't but the words caught in his mouth as the ancient language prevented him from lying, "I don't want to talk about it".

"If your uncle was her brother than you must know who she was," Vanir continued pestering him.

Underneath them Saphira bucked violently, causing Vanir to grab Eragon tightly around the middle, _he said, he didn't want to talk about it._


	7. Free to be you and me

**Free to be you and me**

_Land over there for lunch.  
><em>

_Lunch? You only ate breakfast an hour ago!  
><em>

_I'm hungry.  
><em>

_Then eat while we're flying.  
><em>

_I said land!_

Grumbling Thorn glided to the ground. Murtagh wasn't really hungry but they had left camp far too early and in his anger Thorn was flying far too fast.

_But,_ said a little voice in the back of his head, _what is the point of stalling if you can't change your name what is the point are you just delaying the invertible?  
><em>

_No, I will think of something else.  
><em>

_Have you ever thought that Thorn and Eragon could be right?  
><em>

_Of course I have thought it but they are wrong, I can't change myself that way!_

_Maybe,_ Thorn snapped as he landed, _you could change yourself by turning into a crazy person, after all you're already arguing with yourself!_

Torn between anger and amusement Murtagh jumped down from Thorn's back, _I'm going for a walk, wait here._

* * *

><p>Water dripped down from the tree branches above his head as we walked down a narrow back. His headache was back as he tried desperately to think of a solution.<p>

He came to a narrow stream and sat down in front of it. The sound of water trickerling over the rocks was oddly relaxing and soothing to his headache. Gradually his thoughts began to slow and his mind became clearer. He looked at the grimy green rock and remembering something Eragon had once said and laughed. Eragon had told him that he had once slipped trying to jump over a stream like this one and had broken his wrist. He caught his breath in excitement; he couldn't possibly attack the Varden if he had a broken wrist. No, that wouldn't work; he was competent enough at magic that he could heal almost any injury.

Disappointed he extended his conscious searching for Thorn, he found him in a matter of seconds. In Thorn's mind he could see a deer over the opposite side of Thorn's clearing. Instead of hunting it Thorn was talking to it as he had once seen Shruikando.

_Be gone from here creature, for I am a mighty dragon and you are not fit to be in my presence, less you want the honour of being my dinner._

Terrified the deer raced into the trees. Murtagh could feel Thorn's pride and was proud himself.

_That was amazing Thorn!_ Murtagh said.

_Thank you, I didn't really mean it though it was just something I heard Shruikan say once.  
><em>

_I know I remember him saying I,t but it's a start. Did you see the way it ran? You really can be terrifying when you want to.  
><em>

_Do I scare you?_

Murtagh laughed, _you're not that terrifying.  
><em>

Murtagh pulled his consciousness away from Thorn to be alone. If Thorn could try then so could he. Who could he try to forgive first? In his mind he ran though the people who he had grievances with. The Varden seemed a good place to start, of everyone their actions were the least harmful. Murtagh tried to put himself in their position. How would he have reacted if he had found out that another member of the Forsworn had a child? Even though he knew better than anyone a child didn't choose their parent's he doubted he would them. So the Varden's fear and resentment was understandable. He remembered back to when he had been imprisoned, although to call it a prison would be laughable, he was always brought meals and whatever he wanted from the library, his room in Urû'baen was more of a prison. Ajihad had treated him kindly and he had trusted him, he was the one had released Murtagh so he could fight at Farthen Dûr. After Farthen Dûr the Varden treated Murtagh more-or-less as one of their own. Guilt tore through his chest as he understood how hard it must have been for them. Despite their fears they had trusted him and he had turned around and stabbed them in the back, it wasn't by choice but most of them couldn't know or understand that.

Thorns presence filled his mind, calming him more than the running water ever could, _it's ok Murtagh, you've done great I'm so proud of you. Come on lets fly if you want you can work on it more in the air._

Murtagh laughed as Thorn snapped at an eagle flying by. Thorn was really enjoying himself; he wished it was so easy for him. He had made no progress since earlier at the stream.

_May I make a suggestion?  
><em>

_Of course you can.  
><em>

_Remember what Eragon said?  
><em>

_Which part?  
><em>

_Think of someone you admire and act as they do.  
><em>

Murtagh thought, he had forgotten, but who did he admire? Only a few names came to mind and Nasuada, Ajihad and Tornac. Tornac had always been about making the best of any situation. Whenever Murtagh had been upset, particularly as a child, Tornac had always found a way of turning the situation around and cheering him up.

_Tornac would be a good person to imitate but it's not much help, I still don't know to be like him.  
><em>

_You just have to turn things around, look at them from another perspective, I'll help you. We can start with your mother and Eragon.  
>Eragon?<em> Murtagh asked puzzled, _he hasn't done anything to me, well not unless you count him forcing me to go to the Varden after I said I didn't want to but I understand why he did that and I forgave him a long time ago.  
><em>

_I know he hasn't done anything to you but that doesn't mean you don't have to forgive him, I know how jealous you are of him.  
><em>

_Of course I'm jealous but I know it's not Eragon's fault, he's not the one who left me in Ur__û'baen__._ Murtagh was surprised by the venom in his own voice.

_Ok, now put yourself in your mother's shoes, what would you have done?  
><em>

_I would have tried to save _both _my sons, not just my favourite._

_And how would you do that? I've heard the stories about your mother but I've also heard the stories about your father, I don't think she would have stood much of a chance if Morzan caught her.  
><em>

Murtagh thought for a moment but he couldn't think of a solution. _Well then I would have stayed, why should one son get to live a normal life while the other lives in torment?_

_You're not thinking like a mother_, Thorn argued, _during the rare times she got to see her son he had been terrorised by Morzan to the point where he was almost killed, can you imagine what it must of been like for her to not be able to do anything about it? Then she found out she was pregnant again do you really think she would have given Morzan a chance to get anywhere near her second child?  
><em>

Murtagh appreciated the difficult position that she must have been in,_ I suppose your right_.

_So are you ready to forgive her?  
><em>

_Not yet, I understand why she did what she did, but it will take some time.  
><em>

_I understand. Do you know what could help?  
><em>

_What?  
><em>

_If you talked to Eragon, he lived with her brother; he might know more about what she was like before Morzan.  
><em>

Murtagh laughed_, I'll be sure to ask him next time we try and capture him.  
><em>

Thorn laughed too,_ I think you mean next time _you_ try and capture him, I'm doing much better than this than you; I'll have changed my name long before we meet your brother again._

* * *

><p>They had only been flying a few hours when Murtagh made an excuse to stop.<p>

_It's been a really hard day and I'm tired, I think we need a rest_. It wasn't a lie, despite the fact that all he had done all day was sit on Thorn, he was emotionally drained.

_You, not we, I'm a dragon I could fly for days.  
><em>

Murtagh laughed, he wasn't sure if Thorn was serious or was still repeating things he had heard Shruikan say but either way he was proud of his progress. He was proud to of his own progress. He hadn't done as well as Thorn but he felt he had made a lot of progress.

_Do you want to try some more or have a rest?_ Thorn asked.

_I want to change, I really do, but what else can I do? I understand things better than I did before; I just need time to forgive.  
><em>

_Forgiveness is only part of it; if you want to let go of your bitterness you need to learn to be grateful for all that you have. What are some of the things you are grateful for?_

Murtagh didn't need to think much to answer the question, _you.  
><em>

_I'm glad you are at least grateful for me_, Thorn said seeming pleased_, but try and think more deeply, what else are you grateful for?  
><em>

Murtagh thought back to his early years. Only one thing to be grateful for during his time growing up in the palace came to mind and that was his servant and friend

Tornac. _I'm grateful that I had Tornac around, to teach me._

Thorn nodded_, go on...  
><em>

_I'm grateful for everything he taught me about swordsmanship. I'm grateful that he gave his life to help me escape. I'm grateful for the time I got to spend away from Ur__û'baen. I'm grateful I got to meet my brother. I'm grateful I got to meet __Nasuada__._ Murtagh was becoming overwhelmed with gratitude, never had he realised he had so much to be thankful for. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could feel the ropes with which Galbatorix kept him bound loosening.

_And what about Galbatorix and Morzan?  
><em>

The feeling of gratitude was punctured by Thorn's question. _What of them?_ He asked darkly.

_You still have bitter feelings towards them, try to find something you're grateful to them for._

Fighting anger again Murtagh answered, _well I suppose Galbatorix did give me a home, and without him you could never have hatched for me. Morzan; well he is my father I would be alive without him, I suppose that's something. I guess if he ever taught me anything it's not to trust people, I know it isn't a nice thing to be taught by my father, especially when I was so young, but I wouldn't be alive today if I hadn't learnt that lesson.  
><em>

Suddenly the bindings in Murtagh's mind broke. His mind was his own again, he was free. He had to remind himself to breath. He knew that Galbatorix would have felt the change. He knew too that with all their stalling Galbatorix could have him and Thorn back in Urû'baen before the sun rose tomorrow morning.

_Thorn, we have to go! Now!_


	8. Lost and found

**Lost and found**

Saphira was becoming increasingly edgy as they neared Du Fells Nángoröth. Eragon thought perhaps she was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the prospect of visiting the place so many great dragons had once called home. Eragon himself was nervous; he had no idea what to expect in the mountains. He knew that it was foolish to think they would find any Eldunarís, Galbatorix certainly would have thought to search the mountains, but still, he couldn't help but hope.

Vanir was silent, he had hardly spoken to Eragon or Saphira since Saphira had threatened to throw him off the day before. Eragon was still slightly mad at his for being so intrusive.

_Where do you think I should land?_ Saphira asked.

Eragon quickly studied the rapidly approaching mountains. Although they were bigger than any mountains he had ever seen in The Spine, Du Fells Nángoröth were still tiny compared to the Beor Mountains. They were also different in that while the Beor's where full of life, with trees, lakes and animals everywhere, the mountains of Du Fells Nángoröth were completely bare with the exception of an odd dead plant.

Eragon sent a picture of the peak of the highest mountain to Saphira. _We will get a good view from there, and then we can decide where to go next._

Saphira acknowledged him with a slight mental nod.

Red dust floated up from beneath them as Saphira's feet touched down on the mountains. Eragon and Vanir dismounted quickly looking around them.

After a few moments of silence Vanir cautiously asked, "so, umm where now?"

Eragon wasn't sure himself but he shot Vanir a glare as if to ask how dare you question Saphira's and my plans?

_Umm Saphira?  
><em>

_I'm not sure, I thought it would kind of be obvious when we got here but there is nothing to see but rock. I've wasted your time little one, come let us return to the Varden.  
><em>

_Don't be silly, _Eragon told her_, we're here now, let's have a look around. _With that he started climbing down the mountain, not exactly sure where he was heading.

The loose red dust beneath them made staying upright tricky and most of the time Eragon was sliding as opposed to climbing. Once he completely lost his footing and tumbled over. Vanir laughed loudly and skipped past him, as graceful as ever, muttering something about clumsy humans. Saphira, who was flying above them, swooped down low and took a swipe at Vanir with her claws. She only just missed.

After about twenty minutes of climbing Saphira suddenly folded her wings in and drove straight down into the face of the mountain. Eragon froze, stunned, he quickly extended his consciousness until he found Saphira.

"She says she saw a large cave just below, she is going to wait for us to get down there before she goes in," Eragon said in reply to Vanir's questioning look.

* * *

><p>The three of them stood outside the cave staring into its dark depths. Eragon was still angry at Vanir and he could tell Vanir was mad too but they had by unspoken consent put their feelings aside for the time being.<p>

"Do you think this was once a dragon nesting place?" asked Vanir.

_Look at its size! It has to be, _Saphira said in both their minds, _there must be hundreds of these caves throughout these mountains._

"It looks really dark in there," Eragon said.

"The mighty shade slayer isn't afraid of the dark is he?" Vanir teased.

Saphira chuckled. Eragon thought he liked her better when she was taking swipes at him from the air.

Eragon threw them both a dirty look, "Kveykva," he said loudly.

A brilliant red light appeared out of nowhere; casting light upon every surface it touched. Without another word Eragon marched into the cave, following the red light.

The unnatural red light coupled with the knowledge that they were standing in the old home of the ancient dragons cast an eerie feel around the cave. Stronger still was the sense of forbidding. Eragon shook himself, there is nothing in here he told himself.

Suddenly Vanir flung out his arm hitting Eragon across the chest.

"What are you..." Eragon started.

Vanir nodded at the ground. Eragon looked down and saw a giant hole in the ground; he had only narrowly avoided falling into it.

"Thank you," Eragon said.

"Just doing my duty," Vanir said. He looked across the gap. "We could get across on Saphira but is there anything over there?"

Eragon muttered a few words in the ancient language. The red light floated forward, casting light further into the cave. Before long the light reached a dead end.

"There's nothing there, are you ready to leave?" Eragon asked Saphira.

"There's something down there, I don't know what it is, I've never felt anything like it" Vanir said quietly looking down the hole.

Eragon cast his mind down the hole. Vanir was right there was indeed something down the hole. More than one, Eragon counted five different consciousness' but as to what they belonged to he couldn't tell.

"Want to check it out?" Eragon asked.

"How will we get down there? Fly?" Vanir suggested looking at Saphira.

Eragon cast the light down the hole, it was only about six meters deep.

"Yeah we could," Eragon said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face, "or.." Moving so fast it would have appeared as a blur to most humans, Eragon pushed Vanir in the small of his back.

"Arrggh!"

Eragon looked down the hole in time to see Vanir hit the ground in a roll and jump up unhurt.

_I'm going to be in trouble for that aren't I?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_Yes I would say so little-one.  
><em>

Eragon climbed up on her back_. Let's get it over with then_. Together they glided down the hole.

Saphira landed just behind Vanir who was standing rigidly right where he had landed. Eragon jumped down and followed his gaze. Five brightly coloured, perfectly rounded stones were stacked in the corner. Only they all knew they weren't stones.

_Dragon eggs._


	9. Tell me what to do

**Tell me what to do**

Nasuada flopped down into her chair. She was exhausted. The clean up was finally finished and the Varden were making final preparations to leave Feinster. After a hectic day overseeing packing, checking supplies and numerous meetings Nasuada was relieved to finally get a chance to rest. However she was conscious of her surrounding guard. It was impossible to rest properly while they were so alert and tense.

"It's been a long day, I'm going to rest now, you should all do the same after all we are leaving tomorrow, I'm sure it is going to be a long day," Nasuada said kindly but with enough conviction to leave no doubt in any of her guard's minds that it was in fact an order.

"As you wish Lady Nightstalker," Garven, leader of the Nighthawks, said.

One by one the six guards left the tent. Nasuada was sure they would not go rest as she had told them but would remain outside until they were relieved by the next shift of guards. However she had to admit to herself that it was reassuring to have them protecting her and while they were no longer in the tent she felt much more relaxed.

She grabbed one of the many reports on her desk and flipped through it without seeing any of the words. No point trying to read that now, she thought, I'm so tired it barley makes any sense. I'm sure I can find time tomorrow when I'm well rested.  
>With that she stood up from her desk. She was about to change into her night clothes when a shockingly familiar voice came from one of her scrying mirrors.<p>

"Nasuada?" it asked timidly.

Nasuada span around so fast she almost fell over her chair then she froze, unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted to call for her guards, while another part wanted to hear what he had to say alone, after all he couldn't hurt her through a mirror, another part all together wanted to pick up her chair and throw it at the mirror to spare herself the pain of seeing his face ever again.

In the end her sense won out, if he had scryed her it had been for a good reason, it was her responsibility to hear what he had to say. Her guards would more than likely panic and destroy the mirror without thinking; she had to do this alone.

Adopting her strong leaders voice, but at the same time speaking softly enough that the guards didn't hear, Nasuada said, "Murtagh, this is certainly a surprise, what do you want?" She spoke coolly but otherwise tried to keep any emotion from her voice.

"I..." Murtagh seemed unsure of what to say, he was looking around as if looking for someone to tell him. His frightened look scared Nasuada, she had seen him take on hundreds of opponents in battle and he had never looked as intimidated as he did now.

Before she knew what she was doing Nasuada was standing right before the mirror and was reaching out as if to comfort him, comfort the Varden's most deadly enemy. "Are you ok? Why have you scryed me? What's going on?"

Murtagh's eyes focused fully upon her for the fight time. "I'm... everythings... I'm fine, I scryed you because I was ordered to kill you".

Nasuada was speechless. "And have you scryed me to _warn me_?" she snapped, forgetting to be quite for the guards outside, luckily they didn't seem to hear her.

"No," Murtagh said, his usual calm manner returning, as if Nasuada's anger had calmed him, "I scryed you to inform you that I didn't want to hurt you, I'm not a bad person you know," he paused, seeming to have lost his train of thought again. Slowly he started again "I didn't want to hurt _anyone_ anymore, so I took Eragon's advice and changed my true name, Thorn and I are no longer a threat to you or the Varden".

Different emotions collided inside Nasuada; most of all she was relieved, she couldn't stand the thought of either Murtagh or Eragon hurting one another, at least now she didn't have to worry about that anymore. Her face broke into a smile, the first true smile she could remember for quite some time.

Quickly checking over her shoulder to make sure her guards hadn't heard anything, Nasuada picked up the toppled chair and sat down in front the mirror.

She looked into Murtagh's grey eyes and whispered quietly "so what will you do now?"

Murtagh broke their eye contact, looking at the ground he whispered so quietly Nasuada barely heard him he said, "I don't know".

For a reason she didn't know herself Nasuada felt her heart break. She wanted so badly for him to say that he would join the Varden. She wanted to convince him, as hard as that would be for everyone, but she knew him well enough to know she couldn't push him into anything. She spoke softly, "Eragon explained everything to us;

I know you weren't to blame for your actions", she stopped to watch his reaction; he looked up at her but didn't say anything. "I know you don't agree with everything the Varden stands for, and it would be difficult for a time, but you are welcome to return here".

Murtagh laughed, but it wasn't the laugh of the Murtagh she had met in Tronjheim, it was a cold laugh, the laugh of Galbatorix's Murtagh.  
>"Yeah, I'm sure I'd be welcomed back with open arms," he said sarcastically.<p>

Nasuada was a little taken a-back by Murtagh's sudden attitude change; she felt the anger that she had harboured towards him since learning of his betrayal rising to the surface. "We are at war Murtagh. Like it or not you are a dragon rider, you have to take a side. If you want to return to Galbatorix I can not stop you, however now that we know you are acting of your own free will you will not be shown any mercy. I am offering you another option; so what's it going to be, Galbatorix or the Varden?" she said with as much authority as she could muster.

"I did not say I was not going to take sides," Murtagh replied with just as much authority, Nasuada remembered he had grown up in the capital and understood politics quite well. "I was merely questioning the Varden's eagerness to welcome me back".

"Well no one is saying it would be easy but..."

Murtagh cut across her all signs of insecurity gone, "I want to help you but I don't want to return to the Varden's camp. Is there any other way I can be of assistance, perhaps I can help Eragon in Gil'ead?"

"Eragon is finished in Gil'ead, he is on his way back...wait how did you know where he was, where are you?"

Murtagh smiled, it was the old smile of the boy she had met in Tronjheim. "I didn't really know, not until now anyway. We're somewhere between Belatona and Dras-Leona".

Nasuada caused her carelessness at letting Eragon's location slip to someone she still wasn't sure she could trust. She stood up, drawing herself to her full height. "If you wish to assist the Varden then you will meet with Varden officials and myself just outside Feinster this time tomorrow night. I may not have any direct authority over you but if you return I'll expect you to follow my orders as obediently as you have Galbatorix's, is that understood?"

Murtagh opened his mouth as if to argue but then seemed to think better of it, "yes my lady".

"Good, I hope to see you very soon Murtagh."

"And I you, goodnight Nasuada," and with that Murtagh ended the spell leaving Nasuada alone with her racing thoughts.


	10. Keep Your Head

**Keep Your Head**

It was late by the time Eragon, Saphira and Vanir set up camp at the base of Du Fells Nángoröth.

"What are we going to do with the eggs? Are we just going to leave them in Saphira's saddle bags?" Vanir asked.

Eragon looked over to where the eggs were hidden, "they're probably safest in there."

Eragon glanced at Vanir. Unable to resist the temptation they both crawled over to the saddle bags.

"Careful," Eragon warned Vanir as he lifted each egg out individually.

"Dragon eggs are almost impossible to damage," Vanir said, however he lowered the egg onto the ground as if it was made of extremely thin glass.

Eragon ran his hand over each of the eggs. The eggs were violet, bright yellow, maroon, light blue and emerald green.

"I wonder who they will hatch to... if they hatch," Vanir said.

"I don't know, we should really get to sleep it's getting late," Eragon said looking up at the stars.

"You don't think we should keep watch over the eggs?" Vanir asked.

Eragon thought, they hadn't been worried about keeping watch until now. Eragon and Vanir were both highly skilled with swords and magic and no one in their right mind would attack Saphira, however they couldn't risk anyone getting their hands on the eggs. "Your right, we should," Eragon reluctantly admitted.

"You look exhausted, I'll take first watch if you would like," Vanir offered.

"Thank you".

"That's ok, I'm not tired yet, also it will give me time to contact Queen Islanzadí and inform her of our discovery, you really should do the same with Nasuada before you go to sleep".

Eragon sighed. "No it's late, I'll scry her in the morning, wake me up when you get tired."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight," Eragon replied with a yawn.

_Goodnight little-one.  
><em>

_Goodnight Saphira._

* * *

><p>After breakfast the next morning Vanir gave Eragon the scrying mirrior he had brought with him from Gil'ead.<p>

"Thank you," Eragon said before picturing Nasuada in his mind and casting the scrying spell.

Nasuada's command tent came into view. Nasuada was joined by her chief adviser Jörmundur, the Urgul cheif Nar Garzhvog, King Orrin of Surda and to Eragon's slight surprise Roran. It seemed that Eragon had interrupted an important meeting. Orrin was yelling at Nasuada, both of them looked furious. Roran was sitting in the corner, his face wasn't showing any emotion but Eragon knew him well enough to know he was mad, really mad. Jörmundur and Nar Garzhvog were watching on, they both appeared unsure about whose side to take.

Eragon and Vanir looked at each other, their eyebrows raised.

"Lady Nasuada?"

Orrin and Nasuada both spun around quickly.

"Eragon," Orrin greeted him with a slight nod, "and you must be Vanir, the new elvan ambassador?" "Yes your majesty, it is an honour to meet you," Vanir said.

Orrin looked around the tent, "as you can no doubt see we are having a slight disagreement here, both of your opinions would be highly appreciated."

Nasuada smirked confidently, "yes, they most certainly would be," she said.

Roran jumped up, "are you mad?" he shouted at Orrin, "Eragon will only agree with her!"

Eragon was shocked by the venom in his cousins voice.

"What is going on?" Eragon asked.

Roran threw Nasuada a murderous glare as she answered. "Late last night I was scryed by Murtagh".

Eragon listened to Nasuada's story in amazement; he didn't quite know how to feel. Even though he knew that Murtagh wasn't responsible for his action he couldn't help but feel some resentment, one the other hand he was proud of his elder brother; he always thought Murtagh had ignored his advice.

"I told Murtagh we would meet with him tonight, however Orrin and Roran seem to think it's a bad idea". Nasuada finished with a hit of anger.

"Of course it is!" Orrin yelled, "how do you know he is telling the truth? It's probably a trap! And why on earth do you have to meet him at night?"

"Because it will take him that long to get here!" Nasuada snapped.

"With all respect Lady Nasuada I have to agree with King Orrin. It seems unlikely that he has changed his true name." Vanir announced. "Eragon gave him that advice months ago, he hasn't attempted to change himself before, why now?"

Eragon felt the anger he had been feeling at Vanir surface again, "she just told us, he changed so he didn't have to hurt her!" he said with a glare.

Vanir spoke evenly, his voice heavy with hidden emotion, "need I remind you why you spent the last two weeks in Gil'ead Eragon? If he wasn't prepared to change to save the life of the last of the ancient dragon riders, why would he change now?"

Eragon remembered what Murtagh had said after he had first met Nasuada in Tronjheim, he thought he knew why.

"Don't bring Oromis and Glaedr into this!" Eragon yelled at Vanir, "I've already told you Murtagh was not responsible for that! The only reason you have a problem with

Murtagh is that he is a human rider! You're jealous of him just like you were of me!"

Vanir looked ready to murder him. "I am _not_ jealous of that pathetic excuse for a rider! And I know you said it wasn't Murtagh's fault but you refuse to tell me how you know that!"

Eragon turned back to the mirror, "I don't suppose you've tried scrying him so he can tell you his name has changed in the ancient language?" he asked.

Nasuada sighed, "Yes I've had Trianna try but she couldn't do it, I should have called her last night but I just wasn't thinking straight, so what do you think Eragon can we trust him?"

"I do," he answered without hesitation.

Roran spoke from the corner, "Only because he's your..." he was silenced by furious looks from Eragon and Nasuada.

"Should we put it to a vote then?" Nar Garzhvog asked. No one argued so he continued, "I vote yes, we should trust Murtagh Morzansson."

Eragon wasn't totally surprised, the Urgal's valued those who were proficient in battle and Murtagh certainly was that.

"Yes," Nasuada said.

"No," Orrin said.

"Absolutely not," Roran said.

"No," Vanir said through gritted teeth, he was still livid at Eragon.

"Yes," Eragon said.

Three- Three, everyone looked expectantly at Jörmundur. Jörmundur shifted uncomfortably, "it would certainly be a huge risk to take, for that reason I have to vote no."

Nasuada started to argure. "However," Jörmundur raised his hands and cut her off, "I think I have a solution. We will not meet with Murtagh tonight. When we don't show up he is sure to scry Nasuada, _then_ we can have him swear to us in the ancient language that he isn't a threat to us".

Eragon was surprised Jörmundur had managed to come up with such a simple solution. "That sounds fair," he admitted.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, settled," Nasuada said with relief, "now Eragon, do you have news?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, good news" Eragon said, with all the excitement he had almost forgotten about the eggs. He looked at Vanir, the elf looked to have regained his composer somewhat.

"Yesterday Saphira, Vanir and I arrived at Du Fells Nángoröth". He continued with the story, Vanir interrupting every now and again to share details Eragon had chosen to miss out, such as Eragon falling down the hill and pushing Vanir down the hole.

"Anyway..." Eragon said throwing a quick glare Vanir's way, "when we got down there we discovered that the consciousness belonged to five dragon eggs.

Everybody's faces broke into giant smiles, except for Roran's which simply looked stunned.

"Good news indeed!" Orrin laughed.

Looking at the smiling faces Eragon found it difficult to believe they had been fighting so bitterly only moments ago.

_Indeed little one.  
><em>

Eragon looked up at the sky in time to see Saphira glide down and land gently behind them.

_How did you go hunting?  
><em>

_Horrible, I flew for miles and found nothing bigger than lizards! Interesting news about Murtagh._

Eragon felt uneasy, he remembered Saphira's desperation for revenge.

_Relax, if he is telling the truth then him and that red oversized lizard have nothing to fear from me.  
><em>

Eragon laughed out loud, _Good.  
><em>

"That is fantastic news Eragon," Nasuada said, "is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Yes actually, I was wondering if I could have a word in private?"

"Of course," she looked expectantly around the tent. One by one the other Varden officials left, nodding to Eragon and Nasuada on their way out. Roran hesitated before he left, "It was good to see you Eragon," he looked as if he wanted to say something else but he settled with a small smile before following the others out.

Eragon looked at Vanir, with an exasperated sigh he got up and let Eragon have his privacy.

Eragon waited until Vanir had gone far enough away that his sensitive elvan hearing wouldn't be able to pick anything up.

"Do you think Roran's right? After everything he's done I still like Murtagh and I know you do to. Is it possible that we are biased?"

Nasuada frowned not because she was mad at him but because she was thinking. "It's possible but I don't think so. When I spoke to him he didn't appear to be lying, also I was the one that suggested he come here."

Eragon nodded. "How is he?"

'I don't know. To start with he looked frightened; I think he was worried about how I would react. He started to act more like himself after I yelled at him though."

Eragon laughed, "did he say anything else interesting?"

"Not really, he guessed you were in Gil'ead though."

Eragon was surprised, "did he say how we knew?"

"No".

"Maybe he saw me, I keep thinking we were bound to run into each over".

"You're probably, right. So what about Gil'ead? Do you know anything more about Arya?"

"No," Eragon said sadly, "Vanir was going to talk to Islanzadí last night, I don't know what she said though. Islanzadí told me Arya was staying behind so they could spend more time together, is that what she told you?"

Nasuada nodded, "what of her replacement, Vanir?"

Eragon shrugged, "most of the time he is ok, sometimes he can be a bit reckless".

Nasuada laughed, that's a bit harsh coming from you!"

"Probably," Eragon agreed. "He tends to get a bit emotional though".

"Yeah, I noticed," Nasuada said. "You need to talk to him, the Varden can't afford to have you two fighting."

Eragon sighed, "I know, I will talk to him today".

"Good, hello Saphira how have you been?"

_I've been better Lady __Nightstalker, the hunting here is terrible. It's nice to have time of though._

Eragon repeated her words and then asked, "how's Roran? He seemed terribly mad at me."

"To be honest I haven't seen him much, I'm sure he is enjoying having some time off with Katrina though, I wouldn't worry about him being mad at you, he was just really against the idea of letting Murtagh back into the Varden".

Eragon nodded. "I'm sure your right. I had best let you get back to your work, I'll scry you tomorrow morning to see how things went with Murtagh".

"Ok, goodbye Eragon".

With one last nod Eragon finished the spell.


	11. You want history?

**You want history?**

Eragon returned to the camp where Vanir was sitting quietly against Saphira's saddle bags fiddling with the straps of his splint. He took a deep breath not knowing what to say, Vanir spoke first however.

"Why do you trust him so much?" He asked in the ancient language, looking up to look Eragon right in the eyes.

Eragon was taken aback by both the question and the calmness in Vanir's voice.

After Eragon didn't reply Vanir continued. "I've already apologised for my behaviour in Ellesméra, you had forgiven me. The only reason you brought it up again was to discredit me after I questioned Murtagh. So I ask you again, why do you trust him?"

Eragon was again shocked; he wished Vanir hadn't been speaking in the ancient language. Choosing his words carefully Eragon said "you are very perceptive; first with Brom and now this!"

Vanir simply glared at Eragon until he continued. "Ok you're right I did do that and I'm really sorry. If Murtagh did change his true name then he would be a valuable asset for the Varden, to turn him away would be foolishness".

"And inviting him into the Varden while his loyalties remain unclear would be equally foolish!" Vanir countered. "So why do you trust him?"

Eragon sighed, "You know that we were friends. He was a good person and I believe that deep down he still is".

Vanir stared at Eragon with such an intensity it seemed to Eragon that the elf was trying to see into his very soul. Instinctively Eragon through barriers up around his mind.

"And that's it, you were friends? There is no more to it?" Vanir asked sceptically.

Eragon started to say there was nothing else to it but he choked on his words as the ancient language prevented him from lying.

"Yes maybe there is a little bit more to it but it's personal. I'm allowed to have my own secrets just like you! You don't see me storming around like a little brat and getting mad because you won't tell me about why you moved away from Osilon!" he yelled.

Vanir looked as though Eragon had slapped him in the face. He dropped his head and at his feet."You're right, I'm sorry," he mumbled so quietly Eragon hardly heard him.

Looking at Vanir, Eragon suddenly felt guilty for his outburst.

_Saphira, what do I do?_ he asked.

The dragoness answered immediately_, I don't see that you have done anything wrong; he was the one prying into your business. _She fixed her large eyes to Eragon, studying him carefully_, however if you feel that bad about it apologise for bringing it up and tell him that if he ever needs to talk about it you'll be there to listen.  
><em>

Following Saphira's advise Eragon sat down facing Vanir and said, "Forgive me Vanir-Vor, it was wrong of me to bring up a part of your past I knew was painful, I'm sorry. If you ever need a friend to talk to I'll be there for you".

"Thank you," Vanir said, without looking up from the ground.

Eragon moved uncomfortably, _umm, shall we be going then?_ He asked Saphira.

They both looked at Vanir who was absentmindedly drawing shaped in the dirt with his finger. _Just wait,_ Saphira said, _he could be about to open up to us.  
><em>

_Doubt it_, Eragon replied.

"Ok I'll tell you what happened, but first I want you to make a promise to me," Vanir said, looking up at Eragon.

Eragon looked at Saphira, he felt smugness flowing though their mental like, he allowed her a small smile before turning back to Vanir and nodding.

"It happened before you were born, but my story takes place in your home town, Carvahall, the villagers at the Varden no doubt still remember the people in it so I want you to promise me that you'll never speak of what I'm going to tell you".

Eragon was both shocked and curious. He swore to Vanir in the ancient language that he wouldn't repeat a word.

Vanir nodded, "Very well then, as you know my sister Lita and I grew up in Osilin." He seemed more confident to share his story now Eragon had sworn not to repeat it.

"Osilon is a fairly large city but it is not as big as Ellesméra. Lita and I were the only children there, we had to entertain ourselves. We use to go on camping trips and exploring, our mother wasn't overly strict, as long as we stayed in Du Weldenvarden she didn't mind".

Eragon couldn't see where the story was going but he listened with interest anyway.

"At the time there weren't many children in Ellesméra, Arya was one of them, but one day Lita decided she wanted to meet more children so we left Du Weldenvarden and went to Ceunon. It was wonderful, we couldn't believe it there were children everywhere!

"Wait," Eragon interrupted, "the two of you use to travel that far together, how old were you? Surely that was dangerous?"

Vanir seemed irritated by the interruption, "we were about nine, and elves are stronger than humans, it is the same with our children, Lita and I were more than capable of handling ourselves.

"Anyway, we didn't get caught so we kept going back, then one trip we went all the way up to Carvahall. It was wonderful; it was so different to anything I'd ever seen in Du Weldenvarden. I'm sure you can understand what I mean?" he asked looking at Eragon.

Eragon smiled grimly remembering the culture shock he had felt when he had first stepped foot in Du Weldenvarden. "Aye, I understand exactly what you mean".

Vanir continued, "We visited Carvahall a few more times but then I turned twenty and didn't have time. In Osilin when an elf turns twenty they begin their study. We learn about writing, history, the human language, politics, magic and swordplay." He finished the list with a small smile, if Eragon hadn't already known it wouldn't have been difficult to pick Vanir's favourite subject.

"I studied for about seven decades before I finally gave it up. I was sick of reading about great adventures, I wanted my own. I told my mother I was leaving to see the world so I could further my studies. She would have been happy for me to go if it wasn't for Morzan.

"It is probably hard for you to understand as you weren't born at the time but when Morzan was at the height of his power he was even more feared than Galbatorix. I'm not saying Morzan was stronger than Galbatorix, far from it, but Galbatorix really left Urû'baen and wasn't considered as much of a threat. At this time Morzan was just beginning to grow his reputation, the elves in Du Weldenvarden were scared but there were many humans who were still unaware of him.

"It took me five years but eventually after promising I'd keep my head down and be careful my mother finally let me go. The first place I decided to visit was Carvahall. I wanted to see how it had changed and then relax for a while before I decided where to go next".

"Had it changed?" Eragon asked, who had found himself engrossed in the story and eager to learn more about Carvahall's past.

Vanir laughed, "not at all! The shops and buildings were all exactly the same; the only change was the people. The people I had known were mostly all gone but their children and grand-children remained. This was only about twenty five years ago so I'm sure it would have been the same as the Carvahall you knew.

Eragon found it surreal to imagine that Vanir possibly knew some of the villagers from Carvahall, it was if his two lives were coming together. Vanir could know Garrow,

Marian, Horst, Elain, Sloan or possibly even his mother.

"When I arrived in Carvahall I went to the tavern looking for a place to stay. While I was waiting for the owner to find me a room a met a girl called Raye".

Eragon thought hard, he was positive he hadn't ever met anyone in Carvahall called Raye.

"Raye was beautiful; she had long black hair and blue eyes. She was so kind and caring, she thought I was just a usual traveller and she kept doing everything she could to make me feel welcome in Carvahall. Sometimes she had a bit of a temper though." Vanir said with a fond smile.  
>There was a strange look in Vanir's eyes; a look Eragon was used to seeing in Roran's eyes every time he looked at his wife Katrina. "You loved her," it wasn't a question.<p>

Vanir nodded, "I knew it was stupid, I had studied many stories about elves and humans who fell in love, they all ended in disaster, but I couldn't help it, just like you can't help it with Arya."

Vanir looked up at Eragon as if daring him to deny it, he didn't.

"Before long I told her the truth, she didn't care, I wish she had it would have been so much easier".

Vanir seemed close to tears now; he took a few deep breaths before continuing. "One day Raye introduced to her best friend. One look into her mind told me she was a powerful sorceress, although she didn't know it at the time, her name was Selena."

Eragon let out a slight gasp, after a quick warning from Saphira he tried to rearrange his face into a more neutral look but inside his mind was roaring. _Vanir knew my mother..._

"So you know the name then?" Vanir asked, looking curious but not suspicious.

Eragon thought madly to keep his voice calm, "Selena was Morzan's Black Hand and Murtagh's mother".

"Did Murtagh tell you that?" Vanir asked.

Eragon nodded.

"Did he tell you how she and Morzan met?"

"He said they met in a small town while Morzan was travelling on the king's business. Morzan showed her some kindness as a ploy to gain her confidence and then when he left she went with him".

Vanir nodded, "that's what I think too. It would have been easy for Morzan to sense Selena's power as I had, he must have realised how valuable she would have been to him".

Eragon was starting to feel sick, he felt Saphira's mind in his trying to calm him down. "So what happened then?" he asked not sure if he wanted to hear the rest.

"Raye was positive we could trust Selena, so I told her the truth about who I was, what I could do and who she was".

Eragon was shocked; it was hard to imagine a softer, caring Vanir who didn't hold onto his secrets so tightly.

"I started to help her with her magic, I had just only taught her how to reach for the magic in her mind when_ he_ came". Vanir's eyebrows came together in a scroll. He had a fiery look of pure hatred in his eyes that scared Eragon.

"At first he was surprised at how quickly she seemed too pick up magic, but then she told him that her friend's boyfriend was an elf and that he had been helping her".

Eragon was aware that his finger nails were digging into his palms so bad they were starting to bleed. He was aware that Saphira was trying to talk to him, but he didn't care. The only thing he could hear was Vanir's words.

"Morzan asked Selena how to find me. Then one night before I had even realised we were in danger the two of them, Selena and Morzan, showed up at the place Raye and I were staying.

"Morzan, he was truly incredible, he was so strong and his magic was so powerful. I knew I couldn't defeat him but I did my best to hold him off, at least until Raye could escape. She almost did, she made it to the doorway but then Selena stopped her and brought her back to Morzan! Her own best friend!"

Vanir was crying now, Eragon's brain seemed to have turned off, his whole body had gone numb.

"Selena held Raye and Morzan..." Vanir couldn't finish; he didn't have to.

"I don't know how I escaped; I remember I just had a sudden burst of energy. I through myself out the window and ran. Morzan never tried to chase he, I think he had seem enough in my mind to know that I wouldn't have known anything important.

"When I got back to Osilon I was desperate for revenge, I wanted to hunt Morzan down. My family was scared and eventually my mother sent me to live in Ellesméra so I could live under the watchful eye of the royal family and also start a new life".

Eragon was trying to recover from the information he had just heard. He had been told awful stories about his mother before but none quite as horrible as this. He couldn't imagine why she would possibly help a man she barley know kill her best friend.

"And that is why you hate Murtagh," Eragon realised.

Vanir yelled "his parents killed Raye!"

Eragon was trying to keep calm; he suspected that Saphira was helping by soothing his emotions. "His parents, not him!"

Vanir didn't say anything, he simply glared into the distance.

_Little-one you have to say something, if Murtagh has changed his true name and is returning to the Varden the leaders are going to need to show faith in him. As ambassador Vanir is an important figure to the Varden now whether he likes it or not,_ Saphira said.

_I know_, Eragon sighed inwardly unsure of what to say.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

_Eragon, what are you doing! Please don't say anything stupid! _Saphira shrieked._  
><em>

Vanir looked confused. "Eragon, I've hardly told anyone that story before".

"So that's a yes?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," Vanir said with a slightly confused look upon his face.

Eragon took a deep breath, "then I'll answer your original question".

_Eragon! No..._ Saphira warned.

"I trust Murtagh because of the reasons I said before, he was a good friend but you were right there is more to it. Murtagh is my half brother, Selena was my mother".

Vanir's face was impossible to read. Eragon waited uncertainly for his reaction. After what seemed an eternity to Eragon, Vanir opened his mouth to speak but Eragon never got a chance to hear what he was going to say because at that moment their attention was caught by a loud crack coming from Saphira's saddle bags. Vanir jumped violently and turned around; looking at Eragon he reached into the bags and pulled out the green egg.

Eragon's heart seemed to stop when he saw that the egg was cracked, it was hatching.


	12. This is not me

**This is not me**

Nasuada's head was spinning. It was still early but she was too flustered to get any work done. She was still furious with Orrin, Roran and the elf Vanir for disagreeing with her; they weren't around in Farthen Dûr, what could they possibly know of Murtagh? She had been relieved that Eragon had scryed when he had. She knew

Eragon too well to think he would possibly disagree with her. What had surprised Nasuada was the position of Nar Garzhvog although the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Nar Garzhvog along with the rest of the urgals had been in an almost identical situation to Murtagh. They too had been forced into serving

Galbatorix against their will and had later been freed and came to the Varden seeking revenge on The Empire. People had called her crazy then, even Eragon had disagreed with her choice to accept the urgal's offer of help, but she had been right then and Nasuada knew that she would be right now. Still, she understood their hesitation. Murtagh had been a dangerous enemy; she would have been taking a great risk meeting with him. All in all Nasuada thought Jörmundur's plan made sense although she still wasn't completely happy.

Suddenly feeling a desperate need for fresh air Nasuada left her tent. She had been planning on sending a messenger to Trianna requesting her presence in her tent later that night however since she wasn't in the mood to work and felt like fresh air she decided she might as well deliver the message herself.

* * *

><p>The people stared openly; it was unusual for Nasuada to leave her tent at all of late. Many of the citizens scrambled back out of her way. Either they think I'm on a highly important errand or they're actually scared of me Nasuada thought, she smiled, rather they're scared of my guards.<p>

It wasn't long before Nasuada was passing by the villagers from Carvahall. See was rather shocked when she heard her name called out.

Turning back she saw Roran's wife Katrina making her way over. Katrina was beautiful; she had long copper hair and brown eyes. Her skin had a faint glow, the result of her pregnancy.

"Lady Nasuada," Katrina said, bowling her head respectively.

Nasuada was slightly taken aback, there last meeting hadn't exactly been friendly. Katrina had been furious at Nasuada or ordering Roran to be whipped following his insubordination.

"Katrina," Nasuada said with a small friendly smile, "what can I do for you today?"

" I was hoping if you weren't busy I might be able to have a quick word," Katrina said not looking very hopeful.

"You've caught me at a good time actually, I'm not sure if Roran's mentioned anything but I'm going to have a rather hectic night, now however I'm all free". Nasuada said politely while wondering if she was about to get another lecture about Roran's unfair punishment.

Katrina looked slightly surprised but only for a second, "Great, well come on in," she said gesturing to her tent.

* * *

><p>The inside of Roran's and Katrina's tent was vastly different to Nasuada's. Although Nasuada's was bigger she much preferred Roran's and Katrina's. While her tent was full of pile after pile of report's and paper work, their's was much more homely. Nasuada noticed a vase of flowers resting on an elegant lace table cloth, a beautifully carved wooden cradle sat in the corner and a fairth no doubt made by Eragon hung on the wall, it pictured Katrina and Roran smiling together, their faces full of love, they were standing in front of what Nasuada could only assume was Eragon's and Roran's old farm. Theirs was the tent of a young family. Nasuada instantly felt a stab of jealousy but tried to ignore it.<p>

She shifted suddenly uncomfortable, "what is it I can do for you Katrina?"

Katrina sat herself down in front of the table. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour after Roran's whipping. I understand that you were in a difficult position".

Nasuada was surprised but pleased with Katrina's change of heart. "Thank you," she said.

Katrina smiled briefly then a look of concern crossed her face "are you ok Nasuada? You seem very distracted".

Nasuada tried to smile she was tired from her late night and emotionally drained. "I'm sorry," she said, "I had a late night last night and just finished a very stressful meeting, I'm sure Roran told you about it?"

Katrina grinned guiltily; she didn't waste her time trying to pretend Roran didn't tell her everything that went on in the Varden. "No, he didn't actually; he wasn't in a good mood when he came home though. He didn't have time to tell me anything before he decided I needed to see a healer, he's gone to find one now". She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine".

Nasuada grinned, that sounded like Roran. "You're lucky to have someone who cares about you so much," she said trying to keep the jealousy from her voice.

"I know I am. What about you, do you have anyone special?"

Nasuada was startled by the question, it must have shown on her face because Katrina quickly apologised.

"No, it's ok," Nasuada said truthfully. It felt nice talking to Katrina, it made her feel as though she was a just another regular woman, but she wasn't. She sighed, "I'm the leader of the Varden, I don't have time for a relationship and even if I did it would be too hard because of all the politics".

What am I doing? Nasuada asked herself. Why was she opening up to somebody? She was the leader of the Varden she couldn't allow herself to be so venerable.

Katrina smiled sympathetically. "What about Eragon?"

"What?" Nasuada almost laughed at the question.

Katrina seemed embarrassed at Nasuada's reaction. "I've just noticed you two are close that's all" she shrugged.

Nasuada smiled, "Eragon is great, but he is my friend that's all. I think of him like a younger brother. Besides, he is a Dragon Rider and I'm mortal, it wouldn't work," she hoped Katrina didn't notice the bitter edge that had appeared in her voice.

Katrina was looking at Nasuada curiously. Nasuada shifted uncomfortably in her seat but was saved by Roran suddenly entering the tent accompanied by Carvahall's town healer Gertrude.

"Lady Nasuada..." Roran looked between Nasuada and his wife with a confused look on his face.

"Roran," Nasuada stood up and nodded in his direction, her strong political voice returning, "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour during the meeting. I understand your concerns and perhaps you have a point but regardless it was wrong of me to let my emotions get the better of me".

"Thank you, I'm sorry too," he said uncomfortably.

Nasuada turned back to Katrina who was busy trying to convince Gertrude she was fine. "Thank you for your hospitality Katrina but I must go now, I have a lot to prepare".

Katrina smiled, "it was my pleasure Nasuada and if I might say trust your feelings regardless of what others think, after all you know your own heart better than anybody else".

With one last confused smile Nasuada left the tent with Katrina's words running through her mind.


	13. New born

**New born**

With another uncertain look in Eragon's direction Vanir placed the hatching egg on the ground and then scrambled away almost as if he was scared of it.

_Saphira! It's hatching!_ Eragon said, his voice sounded shaky even in his own head.

_This is incredible! Think of what this could mean Eragon, I'm no longer the only female dragon in this world!  
><em>

Eragon was surprised, _it's a female? How can you tell?_

_I'm a dragon Eragon_, she said but offered no further explanation.

_Do you think Vanir will make a good rider?_ Eragon asked.

_We don't know that the egg has hatched for Vanir, it could be that this is a wild dragon and is hatching now because we have taken it out from that hole._

Eragon felt his heart sink a little bit. He remembered now his lesson on dragon eggs in Ellesméra. Most dragon eggs would wait until the conditions around them were right before hatching, rider eggs would only hatch when they felt the presence of their rider. To change wild eggs into rider eggs a spell was cast over them. It was unlikely that someone would go to the effort of creating five dragon eggs and then leave them in a hole in the middle of nowhere.

Something accrued to him. _But you said that the hunting was terrible and it's impossible to find water without magic, a wild dragon wouldn't hatch here would it?  
><em>

_I don't know, perhaps she was confused, in any case we'll find out soon enough.  
><em>

They watched as the little green dragon finally made its way out of the shell. She was beautiful. Her scales were mostly a deep green colour and sparkled like real emeralds, however some of them, mainly on her underside and across the top of her wings were lighter.

The dragon quickly glanced at Eragon and Saphira before resting her eyes on Vanir. She stared intently at him for a few moments before busying herself cleaning her wings.

Vanir looked across to Eragon. "Do you think it... What do I do?"

Eragon didn't want to get Vanir's hopes up too much. "We don't know if it hatched for you or not, it could have been a wild egg, touch it and see what happens".  
>Vanir nodded and cautiously started to reach out towards the young dragon. Eragon was holding his breath and he could feel Saphira's excitement as Vanir's fingers hovered uncertainly just inches from the hatchlings head.<p>

Vanir took a deep breath steadying himself and then lowered his hand onto the dragons head.

Eragon heard Vanir gasp loudly before falling back into the sand. He quickly jumped to help him up but Vanir pushed him away roughly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it's just going to take me a while to get use to you being the son of someone I've hated for so long" Vanir said.

"I understand," Eragon said. He hadn't expected Vanir to react well but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make if it helped Vanir understand that you couldn't judge a child by their parents.

They both looked at Vanir's hand were a gedwëy ignasia was now brightly shining.

"Wow," Vanir breathed.

"Wow," Eragon agreed.

Suddenly they all jumped as a large, powerful consciousness brushed against their mind.

Eragon quickly threw up his mental defences before he recognised the vast consciousness as Glaedr.

_Ebrithil!_ Eragon began, but Glaedr cut him off.

_Is that a dragon hatching I can sense?_ He asked in the ancient language.

_Yes_, Eragon replied, _we_ _found five eggs while we were exploring __Du Fells Nángoröth. Someone must have spelled them to be rider eggs because one of them just hatched to __Vanir-finiarel.  
><em>

Eragon could sense Glaedr's shock but his voice sounded composed when he replied. _That is indeed wonderful news. Congratulations Vanir, Oromis and I always thought very highly of you, that is why we chose you to be Eragon's sparring partner during his training, I am confident you will make a fine rider._

Vanir looked bewildered as we spun around searching for the source of the voice.

_Glaedr? What? I don't understand.  
><em>

Glaedr mentally smiled at Vanir's confusion. _Eragon will explain everything to you in time however now he, Saphira and I must discuss your training._ With that Eragon felt Glaedr withdraw from Vanir's mind.

_Ebrithil, _Saphira said, _Eragon and I are both deeply sorry about_ _Oromis.  
><em>

_Thank you Saphira, _Glaedr said shortly, he paused for a while before continuing. _I am quite familiar with Vanir, he is exceptionally well studied already, there is not much for you to teach him. He needs to learn about the bond he now shares with his dragon, however that is not something that can be taught. I would advise you to encourage him to remain constantly linked to his dragon, the way Oromis and I did when we questioned you about the others training. Another thing I remember is that Vanir was always quite emotional; his actions were always fueled by passion, not reason, something I know you can relate to Eragon. Ask him what he fights for; work with him on his reason and debating skills. If you have any questions Eragon don't hesitate to ask me.  
><em>

_Thank you master.  
><em>

_Saphira, given that the hatchling is so young I would advise you to hold off on training for at least a couple of months. At this stage in their development hatchlings tend to learn better by themselves, just watch over her to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble.  
><em>

_Yes master.  
><em>

_Master_, Eragon said_, we just heard from the Varden and Murtagh and Thorn are there. Murtagh claims that he has changed his true name and wants to help; do you think we should trust them?  
><em>

Glaedr was silent for a while. _Perhaps, it's hard to say. I have only encountered that unfortunate pair once but to me they didn't seem the type who would lie about that. You know them better than I what do you think?  
><em>

_Murtagh wouldn't lie about that, not unless Galbatorix made him, _Eragon said at once.

_That's always a possibility, _Glaedr said_. In either case I think it would be best if you returned to the Varden as quickly as possible. If Galbatorix is forcing Murtagh to lie then you need to be there to help, if they are telling the truth you must help protect them. I'm sure there will be those who want revenge, practically the dwarfs, I know they are capable of looking after themselves but it would be unwise for them to get involved in any physical confrontations. Also as long as Thorn's true name hasn't changed the two of them remain vulnerable. I'm sure Murtagh will be doing everything in his power to help him but perhaps the two of you can assist him.  
><em>

_Yes master, _Saphira said again.

_While we fought I noticed that Murtagh and Thorn are both capable fighters but given they were taught by Galbatorix it's safe to assume there are many areas in which they are woefully ignorant. However we will discuss their training further once we are sure whose side they are on.  
><em>

_Yes master, _Eragon and Saphira said together.

_Good, now if there's nothing else the five of us should be going._

* * *

><p>Eragon was packing the saddle bags as quickly as possible when he spotted Vanir running quickly towards the camp. He figured he had probably gone to find the little green dragon, who was currently busy sniffing each of the bags for something to eat.<p>

"Saphira was right," Vanir said, "there are no big animals around anywhere".

Vanir was carrying three small lizards. Eragon noticed the elf looked slightly pale; it was against elvan beliefs to eat meat. Eragon knew himself the terrible feeling of killing something with his mind.

_That's plenty for a hatchling, _Saphira said,_ I however haven't had a good meal since we entered this place, I'm starving let's get going!  
><em>

Eragon knew better then to argue with a hungry dragon.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do that," Eragon told Vanir when they were in the air, "I'm sure Saphira wouldn't have minded hunting for your dragon".<p>

Saphira agreed.

"Thank you Saphira, I'll let you find her food next time, it's definitely not something I enjoy. My dragon... that sounds so weird".

Eragon laughed, "perhaps you should think of a name for her".

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that." He looked down at the baby dragon now resting in his lap, "I've been thinking about Mina, do you like that? The dragon lifted his head slightly and hummed contently. "That good enough for me," Vanir smiled, patting Mina like a cat.

"You haven't had a chance to tell Queen Islanzadí yet have you?" Eragon asked, suddenly remembering.

"No, it was such a big surprise and then talking to Glaedr as well, I totally forgot," he sounded worried.

"I'm sure she will understand," Eragon said, "You can scry her as soon as we land".

"Where do you think that will be?" Vanir asked pulling out his map with a little difficulty.

_How far do you think we can get?_ Eragon asked Saphira sending her a picture of the map.

Saphira studied the map for a while and then mentally pointed to a spot just on the edge of the desert near Furnost. _If I flew through the night we could reach the Varden by early tomorrow morning_.

Vanir raised his eyebrows, "are we in a hurry?" he asked.

"Glaedr told us we should return to the Varden as soon as possible just in case Murtagh was lying," Eragon said. He didn't mention the part about protecting him if he wasn't; he thought that might have been too much for Vanir at the moment.

Vanir gave a resigned sigh, "through the night it is then".


	14. Killer on the loose

**Killer on the loose**

An ominous feeling hung in the air around Bullridge. Arya could tell something was wrong, very wrong. Crouching low off the side of the path she muttered a spell to mask all of her elven features. She signalled to the other elves that were, for the time being at least, under her command to do the same. Arya felt a drain on her already depleted energy levels, they had been running from dawn to dusk for two days now.

"Something bad has happened in there, I can feel it," one of the elves said.

Arya turned towards the voice. She didn't recognise the speaker; he was about her height with shoulder length black hair and green eyes.

"You don't recognise me do you?" he asked with a small smile.

It was then Arya noticed the blue tinge in his hair. "Blödhgarm?" she asked.

"Yes, it is I. It has been a long time since I have been without fur, I must say I don't much like it," Blödhgarm said stroking the side of his face.

If she wasn't so worried Arya would have laughed at the uncomfortable expression on his face but as it was she sighed, "I can feel it too Blödhgarm".

"Perhaps we should pass Bullridge by, we can find our own food and water with magic and I'm sure we can make do with the other supplies we have until we reach they Varden, at the speed we have been travelling it will take less than a week." Blödhgarm suggested.

"I don't want to, but if something has happened here we have to investigate, and if we can we should try to help the innocent citizens". Arya replyed.

Blödhgarm sighed, "you are right, but I don't think we should all go in, people would think it is strange for such a large group to be travelling together, especially during these times. You and I look enough alike to pass for siblings and we would not raise much suspicion if we left the others outside to keep watch".

Arya agreed and let Blödhgarm organise the elves into groups that would keep watch at each of the two main gates.

* * *

><p>"Who are you and what business do you have in Bullridge?" the brawny guard asked. Despite his tough appearance he seemed on edge and a little frightened.<p>

"My name is Enrique and this is my sister Nora. We are from Gil'ead but we left three weeks ago after we heard that the elves were planning an attack on the city. We are hoping to find shelter in Urû'baen but we need to buy more supplies before we continue," Blödhgarm said as planned.

The guard studied them carefully; finally it seemed he believed their story. "Well by the sound of it you left just in time. The elves did attack Gil'ead, they took it too, it's amazing I always thought that elves were a myth! You may enter but I don't like your chances of finding supplies, we've had our own share of trouble. Not two days ago that rider from the Varden laid siege to our city." Arya looked up at the guard in surprise, she knew that was impossible but couldn't see why the guard would lie, she only hoped Blödhgarm would remain calm.

"The Varden? But sir that's impossible," Blödhgarm said, to Arya's relief he sounded as though he was merely interested, "the last we heard they were hiding in Surda".

"Aye," the guard said, "they were but about the same time as Gil'ead was taken the Varden left Surda and attacked Feinster in the South. We were lucky I suppose compared to Gil'ead and Feinster, we were attacked by just fifty men and the rider. They didn't kill anyone they just swept through our town stealing and smashing everything in their way and then they were gone. Luckily not long after some troops from Urû'baen showed up. They told us the Varden troops were probably a scouting party and that it's likely they plan to attack us soon. Then they offered to help us evacuate to other cities. We can't all leave at once or we will be a target for the Varden. Some people are going to Dras-Leona, some to Teirm, some to Palancar Valley and some of us, myself included, offered to join the army" he said proudly.

Arya was hit with a sudden understanding. Misreading the look on her face the guard said, "don't worry dear, we are safe for now. There are still some shop owners left and if you can't find the supplies you need I'm sure you can leave with one of the groups evacuating the next group will be leaving at noon from this gate".

Arya and Blödhgarm nodded politely as the guard stepped aside granting them entry into Bullridge.

* * *

><p>Arya looked around Bullridge in horror. Everywhere she looked building were lying demolished. Those building still standing were covered in graffiti. Arya noticed<p>

Eragon's name and rough versions of the Varden's flag painted more than once.

As soon as they were sure they were out of ear shot Blödhgarm grabbed Arya's arm, "what on earth is going on here?"

"The empire is recruiting," Arya said grimly.

"Recruiting?"

"He is creating sympathy for the empire and at the same time destroying the Varden's reputation. "The people are scared and so they believe his lies. The men all want to join the army and those who get evacuated spread word of their plight prompting yet more men to join the army".

Blödhgarm looked astounded, "he attacked his own city?"

Arya nodded seriously, "it's quite a clever strategy, it will also raise moral amongst his troops; soldiers are more effective when they believe in the cause they are fighting for".

She continued after a short grim silence, "what I don't understand is how the empire fooled these people into believing Eragon was here".

Blödhgarm considered it for a while, "do you remember when Eragon was in Tronjheim? I created that goast-Eragon to ride Saphira, maybe Galbatorix had one of his magicians do something similar, although... they would have to be powerful, more powerful than an average human spell caster, unless it was Murtagh?"

"Either that or whoever it was had... help" Arya said thinking of the Eldunarya.

Blödhgarm was about to reply but Arya suddenly cut him off. She cupped one hand over his mouth and used the other to pull him around the side of the nearest building".

Arya's consciousness had lightly brushed against a shielded mind that almost defiantly belonged to an imperial magician. She was sure that whoever the magician was they would be no match for two highly trained elves however it would defiantly not be wise to confront them.

Arya felt Blödhgarm's mind enter her own, she quickly explained the situation,

_Do you think he felt you?_ Blödhgarm asked.

_I don't think so_, Arya answered, _the contact was minimal._ _Although we are lucky he is shielding his mind otherwise he could have sensed us coming.  
><em>

_Master Oromis always said it was better to keep your mind open to all around you, it seems you have learnt your lessons well Arya-Svit-kona.  
><em>

At the mention of Oromis a tidal wave of grief crashed down upon Arya, it had surprised her how much pain the death of the rider and his dragon had caused her. She

tried her best to push aside the events of the past two and a half weeks and hide her misery from Blödhgarm.  
><em>Thank you Blödhgarm-finiarel. Shall we get closer and see if we can't shed some light upon what is going on here?<em>

* * *

><p>Blödhgarm had agreed and after casting spells of invisibility on themselves he and Arya ducked out from their hiding place and were sneaking their way towards where<p>

Arya had felt the magician's mind. Their spells weren't perfect; every time she took a step Arya could see little clouds of dirt fly into the air. Luckily the people of Bullridge had mostly abandoned the streets, those who hadn't kept their heads down and went about their business as quickly as possible; no one noticed the irregular dust movement. Arya knew they were taking a huge risk but it was their duty to the Varden, and to their own people, to find out as much as what they could.

Finally they reached the building where the magician was. After quickly expanding her consciousness to the elves who were guarding the gates to check there was no sign of enemy soldiers Arya signalled to Blödhgarm to shield his mind and quickly done the same.

Drawing on their elven abilities Arya and Blödhgarm silently crept to the window and pressed their ears against the glass, their hearing was sensitive enough to hear what the man was saying.

"You're positive this will work?" he asked sounding sceptical.

The man who had spoken was wearing the red robes of an imperial magician, he was extremely tall and had thick arms that reminded Arya of some type of gorilla... or Roran, Arya suppressed a giggle and turned her attention to the other man. The second man was short, elderly and frail, almost the complete opposite of the first. They were standing in a room that appeared to be an odd cross between a home and a shop. Arya noticed all kinds of strange plants and instruments; it reminded her of

Angela's tent at the Varden.

The elderly man, who Arya assumed owned the shop replied in a frightened voice, "aye, I am positive, here are directions for making the potion," he dug around under his counter and pulled out a scroll and handed it to the man, "and here is the flower," he pushed forward a small bunch of light purple flowers that were already sitting on the bench.

The magician was reading over the instructions, "add a piece of the victim? Gross," he sneered.

The elderly man strutted unsure of how to reply. Noticing his reaction the magician laughed.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped," he said, "this had better work or believe me you will regret it".

The man turned around and for one frightening moment looked right at the window where Arya and Blödhgarm were standing, a small smirk played about his lips before he placed his left hand over his chest. Arya saw the man's mouth move but couldn't make out the words; a flash of light illuminated the room. Startled Arya ducked for cover, next to her she heard Blödhgarm's surprised cry.

Quickly gathering her senses Arya jumped up and looked into the room. The only person who remained was the old shop keeper, the magician had gone.


	15. I'll Cover You

I'll Cover You

Nasuada was joined in her tent by Orrin, Jörmundur, Nar Garzhvog, Roran and Trianna. She had thought about having Trianna scry Islanzadí and Orik but she knew that neither of them would be exactly overjoyed to see Murtagh, not after the crimes he had committed against their races, so she decided to wait until they were certain of Murtagh's loyalty. It was still over an hour until she was supposed to meet with Murtagh, but Nasuada was already starting to feel nervous, she looked around at the other leaders and saw similar expressions on their faces. Trianna in particular looked rather pale, Nasuada couldn't blame her; after all with Eragon and his elven guards gone the responsibility of protecting them from enemy magicians, like Murtagh, fell to her and the Du Vrangr Gata. If Murtagh chose to attack the Du Vrangr would be the first people he targeted.

The officials sat in a nervous silence as time passed with agonising slowness. Nasuada glanced at a map of Alagaësia on her desk. She traced a line from where Murtagh had told her he was last night to Feinster. It is a long way, perhaps I didn't give him enough time, she thought, but he has Thorn... She realised she didn't really know how fast a dragon could travel.

Finally, after what seemed to Nasuada to be a whole life time had passed, Murtagh's face appeared in the scrying mirror. Nasuada's heart fluttered momentarily but she ignored all her feelings promising herself that tonight she would act like a proper leader, not a nervous young girl like the night before. Still as she looked into the mirror she found it difficult. Murtagh too it seemed was making an effort to act more dignified than he had last night. His serious face was once again set in a calm, confident expression that he had worn so often in Farthen Dûr. Nasuada couldn't help but admire the way he held himself so confidently around those with power. Nasuada shook herself, she was off to a bad start but she wasn't about to break the promise she had made herself just yet.

"Hello Murtagh, it's good to see you again," she said strongly. The others all jumped, none of them had noticed Murtagh's appearance.  
>"It's good to see you too Lady Nasuada," Murtagh said confidently, bowing his head respectively. His eyes darted about the others in the tent, Nasuada realised he wouldn't have recognised most of them.<p>

"Murtagh, this is King Orrin of Surda, Jörmundur, I don't know if you remember but he was a trusted adviser to my father and now to me, Nar Garzhvog, chief of the urgals, Trianna, leader of the Du Vrangr Gata and Commander Roran Stronghammer, whom I'm sure you've heard off".

Murtagh nodded to each one in turn his eyes resting on Roran with a look of curiosity. Nasuada couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when Roran returned his long-lost cousins gaze with a furious glare, so much for a happy family reunion.

"I must apologise for changing the arrangements of our meeting Murtagh, however I think it was necessary," Nasuada lied not wanting to give the impression that she was ever pushed about by others. Nasuada expected Murtagh to respond with a passive aggressive comment about her not trusting him and perhaps a little speech about how he was always being blamed for others actions.

She was however surprised when he answered, "not at all Lady Nasuada, after all I haven't given the Varden a great deal of reason to trust me. I am truly sorry for my actions and I know that I can never make up for what I've done, but I'm willing to try".

Nasuada tried to hide her smile at his words. Still his response did surprise her, it must have been a result of him changing his true name she realised_, I wonder how else he has changed_.

Jörmundur spoke up for the first time, "for now we'll be happy with you proving your alliance".

Murtagh nodded, "of course, what would you have me do?"

Nasuada beckoned Trianna forward, "Murtagh as I said before this is Trianna leader of the Du Vrangr Gata. The Du Vrangr Gata are..."

"The Varden's little magic club, yeah I remember."

Before she could stop herself Nasuada started giggling, partly because of Murtagh's description of The Du Vrangr Gata and partly because of the outraged look on

Trianna's face. Quickly she put one hand over her mouth and bit her lip trying to suppress the giggles. When she was confident she could speak again Nasuada continued as if nothing had happened.

"We would like you to swear to Trianna in the ancient language that you were forced into Galbatorix's service and that you are now free and wish to aid the Varden," she said avoiding looking directly at Murtagh in case she started laughing again.

"As you wish," Murtagh said with a slight smirk, then he turned to Trianna and started speaking in the ancient language. Although she didn't understand a word he was saying Nasuada couldn't help but marvel at the fluency in which he seemed to speak. He didn't stumble over any words as Nasuada had noticed a lot among the Du Vrangr Gata do, and more importantly he was speaking without being stopped for lying.

When he was finished Murtagh turned back and looked at Nasuada with a smile on his face. Nasuada turned to Trianna.

"He is telling the truth," Trianna said.

Nasuada turned back towards the mirror smiling with relief and happiness. "Great, now that we have that sorted I suggest we meet here tomorrow to discuss what is going to happen next, this situation is going to take a lot of handling".

Nar Garzhvog cut her off before she could say anything else, "wait! You're going to trust him just like that! When _we _came to the Varden our minds were searched extensively surely you are going to do the same thing with him?"

Before Nasuada could reply Orrin jumped in, "I agree; I would certainly sleep a lot better if he consented to have his mind searched, we could go out now and Trianna could do it".

Nasuada looked at Murtagh expecting him to argue and categorically refuse but was surprised again when he simply looked at her waiting for her decision.  
>"No," Nasuada said firmly, "If you insist on Murtagh having his mind searched then we will have to wait for Eragon to return".<p>

"Why?" Roran asked angrily, "you don't even know how far away Eragon is!"

"Because," Nasuada said fighting to maintain her composure, "it is possible that Murtagh has access to information that should only be known to dragon riders".

Nasuada glanced at Murtagh, he was staring at her with a look of curiosity but otherwise gave no indication that he knew what she was talking about.

When no one argued, Nasuada once again dismissed everybody while holding her hand out and mouthing "stay," to Murtagh. This time after a quick goodnight everybody reluctantly left her tent.

"You know Lady Nasuada, I'm not a trained dog," Murtagh said as soon as they were alone.

Nasuada laughed, "I don't know, you do follow simple commands quite well, thank you for staying".

Murtagh smiled, "My pleasure. You know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"Information that should only be known to dragon riders," Murtagh mimicked her.

"Well I always knew that you could never defeat my rider without a lot of help," Nasuada said jokingly. Murtagh feigned a look of hurt. Nasuada giggled in response.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Just outside Feinster like you told me, why?"

"Where exactly are you?" Nasuada asked ignoring the question.

"We are down on the beach, why?"

"Because I want to see you".

"Are you mad Nasuada? You're the leader of the Varden, you can't go wondering around in the dark alone".

"I will be fine after all I'll have a dragon rider to protect me," Nasuada said. Before he could argue she slipped out the secret entrance designed for Elva, evaded her guards and was heading towards the beach.


	16. The Perfect Way To Meet

**The Perfect Way To Meet**

Doubt entered Nasuada's mind as she exited the Varden's camp under cover of darkness. The guards on duty gave her an odd look but she ignored them.

_What am I doing? I'm the leader of the Varden! I can't just go running off in the middle of the night, especially not to _him!_ Yesterday he was an enermy, Galbatorix's weapon, he tried to capture my rider and kill my people, not to mention the fact that he is Morzan's son! What on earth would my father think?_ She shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly Katrina's words entered her mind _trust your feelings regardless of what others think, after all you know your own heart better than anybody else_.

_Somehow I don't think this is what Katrina meant.  
><em>

Her thoughts were interrupted when a strong invisible hand grabbed her wrist. She cried out in surprise before another covered her mouth.

"Shh Nasuada it's me," Murtagh's voice whispered softly in her ear, sending chills through her body. Instantly she stopped struggling and he removed his hands.

"My Lady, are you ok?"

Nasuada looked around to the guard who had called out wondering how foolish she must have looked. Cursing Murtagh she called back, "I'm fine, I just saw a stray dog, and it startled me". Beside her Murtagh snorted in amusement.

She turned away before the guard could respond. "That wasn't funny, what are you doing here?" She hissed walking towards the beach quickly.

"You did say you'd have a dragon rider to protect you," Murtagh reminded her. She was surprised when she heard his voice coming from in front of her; she had forgotten how fast he was.

When she didn't reply Murtagh continued, "why are you here?"

Feeling _I honestly don't know_ wasn't a very appropriate answer Nasuada quickly made something up. "I wanted to talk to you about how we are going to handle this situation because you were right yesterday, not everyone is going to welcome you back with open arms".

Murtagh only grunted in response.

Neither of them spoke as they made their way down the narrow track leading to the beach.

"Come on, there is someone I want you to meet". Murtagh said suddenly grinning from ear to ear.

Without waiting for a response he took off running at an unbelievable speed down the beach.

Nasuada followed as fast as she could, cursing and at the same time marvelling his speed.

Murtagh was waiting for her about two hundred meters up the beach, he was standing at the bottom of what was a cross between a small mountain and very large rock.

"You don't expect me to climb that do you?

Murtagh looked between the steep rock face and Nasuada.

"No, perhaps not"

Quicker than Nasuada could believe, Murtagh scooped her up in his arms and started climbing the rock.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" She demanded.

"Soon"

He shifted the arm that was supporting her back slightly. Afraid of slipping Nasuada threw her arms around his neck and held on tightly. He laughed back made no other comment about the gesture. Despite her fear and confusion Nasuada couldn't help but feel comfortable in Murtagh's arms.

After a few moments they reached the top of the rocks and Murtagh gently let of Nasuada's legs so she could stand up.

They were looking down at a gully in between the hill they had just climbed and an almost identical cliff on the other side. Small waves gently rolled onto the rocks but

Nasuada didn't notice. All of her attention was focussed on the great red dragon currently looking up at her with curiosity.

"Nasuada, I'd like you to meet Thorn".

Nasuada's blood ran cold as she looked at the giant beast in front of her. It was only the second dragon she had ever seen. Saphira was frightening enough but Thorn seemed so much more terrifying. Perhaps it was the horrific scars that marred Thorn's tail or the blood red colour of his scales, Nasuada didn't know but she subconsciously took a step closer to Murtagh seeking comfort.

As if sensing her discomfort Murtagh slipped his warm hand into hers for support.

"Hello Thorn, it's nice to meet you. My name is Nasuada, I am the leader of the Varden", Nasuada said, in what she hoped was a confidant voice.

The dragon looked up at her, his fierce eyes meeting hers and making her blood run cold_. I know who you are pesky two-legs_. A deep regal voice replied in her mind.

Murtagh inhaled sharply, "Thorn!" he snapped in warning. Turing back to Nasuada he explained, "I'm sorry about that Thorns trying to be more… confident, to change his true name, it seems however he is yet to learn the difference between confidences and rudeness," the last part of his sentence was directed at the dragon.

Nasuada looked at Murtagh who was looking at the dragon with an angry expression on his face; it seemed they were having a private conversation.

Nasuada jumped, clinging tighter onto Murtagh's hand, as the dragon let out a strange barking sound. It took her a moment to realise that he was only laughing and she let go of Murtagh's hand in embarrassment.

_My apologies lady Nasuada,_ Thorn's voice echoed through Nasuada's mind again, however this time it seemed friendlier. _As I'm sure you are aware my name is Thorn. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused your Varden_. Nasuada sensed great sadness coming from the dragon as he said these words, however before she could reply the dragon continued talking. _I would like to thank you for giving myself and my rider another chance; we will try not to let you down._

Thorn turned towards his rider with a mischievous spark in his eyes, Murtagh in turn glared at the dragon. Ignoring his riders warning Thorn continued, _by the way my lady you are every bit as beautiful as my rider says._

With those final words the dragon spread his wings and took off, the force of his wings sending Nasuada crashing into Murtagh.  
>Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach Nasuada awkwardly stepped away from Muratgh.<p>

Murtagh, who looked a little stunned, cleared his throat nervously, "So you said you wanted to talk?"

* * *

><p>They had been sitting on the beach talking for hours. They talked about serious things; how they were going to handle Murtagh's return, what would happen if Thorn couldn't change his true name, battle strategies, and they talked about lighter things; stories of Thorn as a hatchling, Orrin and his crazy experiments, imperial literature. Nasuada was reminded of the hours they spent together in Murtagh's cell, so long ago in Farthen Dûr'. A comfortable silence had descended as they sat together on the beach; watching the moon light glitter across the water and listening to the waves gently roll onto the sand.<p>

Finally Nasuada asked the question that she most wanted an answer for, "why?"

Murtagh glanced at Nasuada before looking back across the sparkling ocean, his voice was full of regret when he spoke, "everything I did, I did because I didn't have a choice, I admit that sometimes I was selfish, doing what was best for Thorn and myself, but for the most part I did try to do the right thing".

Sensing Murtagh's pain Nasuada put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know that," she said, "I should have been more specific, I meant on The Burning Plains, why Hrothgar?" Murtagh turned and as his blue eyes met her brown ones Nasuada found it difficult to continue, "I mean, it's just, you sought him out, it seemed… personal?"

A few moments past in silence before Murtagh replied, his eyes never leaving hers. "It was, and it wasn't". At Nasuada's confused look her continued, "The first time the king sent me in to battle under oath he wasn't very careful, he didn't realise I would search for loopholes in my orders. Before the battle he forced me to swear to kill the leader of the rebels, he… he meant you Nasuada".

Murtagh looked close to tears as he broke eye contact. Without thinking of what she was doing Nasuada reached up and gently touched his cheek trying to express without words that she understood and it was ok.

"I couldn't do it, not you," Murtagh said so quietly it was almost a whisper, "I… I considered killing Orrin but I knew what the Varden needed the support of Surda and… Hrothga, Hrothga just seemed like the best option".

Nasuada had unconsciously moved closer during Murtagh's story. "Murtagh," she whispered, "Murtagh look at me."

Murtagh's blue eyes connect with hers once again and the butterflies in her stomach returned. "It's ok, I understand".

Nasuada's brain seemed to be having trouble functioning, the only thing she was aware of was Murtagh; his dark, windswept hair, his emotion filled eyes and his lips, so close to hers.

She moved closer hesitating when she remembered her father,_ his_ father, the Varden and the war.

_Trust your feelings, you know your own heart better than anybody else_.

Katrina's words were the last thing that entered her mind before she leant forward gently meeting his lips with her own.


	17. Blackout

**Blackout**

It was almost dawn and Arya was still trying to process the events of the previous day. Human teleportation, that was the only explanation for what she was seen, but how? Arya knew how taxing teleportation could be; attempting to send Saphira's egg to Carahall had nearly killed her. Yet this man had teleported himself! Arya couldn't begin to understand how much energy that must have taken. _Eldunarya_, that was the only way it was possible. Looking back Arya had to reassess her judgement that the magician would have been no match for her and Blödhgarm, she didn't know exactly how many Eldunarya he must of possessed, but to teleport himself? Surely more than any two elves could handle alone.

Her musings were interrupted when Blödhgarm appeared beside her, "Arya Dröttningu," he said, using her official title, "some of the other elves are getting tired, I think it would be wise to rest".  
>Worried by the events in Bullridge, Arya had ordered the elves to continue running through out the night, she had also ordered an increase in speed. As a result they were only hours away from the capital Urû'baen.<p>

"Fine," said Arya, slowing down and ordering those behind her to do the same, "but only until dawn, then we continue".

Once the group had pulled off into a small clearing on the side of the road Blödhgarm spoke again, "You are worried".

It wasn't a question but Arya answered anyway, "yes, the Varden's reputation is more important than you realise, we have to find a way to stop Galbotorixes lies from spreading, but I have no idea how to do so".

Blödhgarm opened his mouth to reply but before he could do so the faint sounds of marching reached their ears. Arya quickly signalled the other elves to be silent and retreat further off the path.  
>They waited in a tense silence as the sounds became louder and louder.<p>

"How many do you think?" Blödhgarm whispered.

"Seventy?" Arya estimated.

"Imperial soldiers?" Another elf asked.

"I would think so," Blödhgarm said. "It is uncommon for humans to travel in large groups".

The elves grew silent as the army approached their hiding spot. Arya's estimation of about seventy soldiers proved accurate. Arya's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the human riding a horse at the rear of the group. A quick glance in Blödhgarm's direction confirmed he recognized him too. It was the magic user from Bullridge.

Arya quickly reinforced her mental defences, hoping against hope that the magician would pass them by. Time was moving impossibly slow as the soldiers marched directly in front of the elves.

Arya's attention was focussed on the magic user as he rode past. A faint consciousness brushed against hers and she saw the smirk that slowly made its way onto the magicians face.

"Halt," his cold commanding voice demanded the soldiers.

Arya watched as the magician dismantled his horse and started to walk towards their hiding place, the surrounding soldiers following behind, in slow motion. She could feel the steers of her fellow elves upon her, silently waiting for orders but she couldn't move. The cold confidence that the magician possessed remained her eerily of Durza and for the first time in her life Arya was paralysed with fear.

The cold emotionless eyes of the magician were fixated right on the spot where Arya was hiding.

"Arya Dröttningu," the magician spoke her name as if he were greeting an old friend, "well, aren't you a long way from home?"

The hands of the imperial solders went to their weapons but the elves were quicker, jumping out of their hiding place to defend their princess.

All around him Imperial soldiers were falling, overcome by the superior speed and strength of the elves, but the magician didn't seem to notice, he was too focused on Arya. _Pull yourself together Arya, this isn't Durza, you will not be captured again_, Arya scolded herself before strengthening her mental barrier. With a look of determination Arya stepped forward ready to challenge the magician to defend her people.

"You know I've never liked elves," he said. "Hiding away in their little forest while a war was going on, until now that is, but you, Arya Dröttningu, you are different". He looked her up and down with a appreciative smirk that made Arya feel sick to her stomach. "It must have taken a great deal of courage to disobey your mother the way you did, someone like you would be a great asset to the Empire".

"I will never follow Gallbatorix," Arya spat.

"That's a pity". Suddenly a force so great it almost brought Arya to her knees, slammed against her mental wall. She desperately tried to defend herself or cry for help, but the elves were busy, struggling against the larger Imperial force. She felt the cracks appear in her mind but she wasn't strong enough to reinforce them before the powerful presence forced its way in. She saw Blödhgarm turn and shout something in her direction, but she couldn't make out the words before the world tipped on its side and everything went black.


End file.
